Hidden Potential
by has-been-deleted99393993
Summary: The beginning of Naruto is fine. It was his lack of progress in the middle that irked me. In this story, Naruto will figure out the Kage Bushin technique, and he will train to a level, so that he is not barely escaping every battle with luck. Training for Third stage Arch. Strong!Naruto Badass!Naruto Jinchuriki!Naruto Motivate!Naruto Smarter!Naruto but still oblivious. Harem
1. Realization!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **AN: This just came to me**

* * *

The Preliminary round of the Chunin Exams are underway, and the next opponents are already on the floor.

" **Uzumaki Naruto VS. Inuzuka Kiba!** "

"Hya HA HA HA! It's like we've already won. So Lucky, Right Akamaru."

"Shut the hell up mutt"

In the center of the stage, there stands two boys squaring off, getting ready to fight. The first is some scruffy feral looking kid named Kiba Inuzuka. He is hailed from the Inuzuka clan known for their fierce beast-like taijustu style,that becomes even more vicious with their canine partnerships. The second is a shorter boy dressed in an bright orange jumpsuit, with brighter blond hair and whisker marks. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is an orphan, and was dead-last in the academy, but inside he is a determined ninja, who never backs down, and isn't afraid of-

' _Fuck._ '

-anything. Wait what was that?

* * *

Naruto usually felt that he could push past anythfing in his way as long as he stayed determined and true to his nindo. But today he had a feeling he was going to need more than that to be victorious. Naruto knew that he sucked in a lot of ninja arts, but he didn't know what to do to fix it. His taijustu was bad, but no matter how much he practiced without a genuine teacher- something that the ninjas at the academy weren't- to point out his flaws and correct his stances, he couldn't improve much. genutsu was hopeless, because no matter how good his control became, his chakra was too large to do anything worthwhile. His ninjustu was non-existent over than the academy required ones and the Kage Bushin, and that wasn't really true since he couldn't make a regular clone. Naruto was hesitant to learn any more because his control sucked. Naruto chakra control was terrible because of his large supply, and his sensei won't teach him any new exercises. Naruto would go to the library but the desk lady doesn't like him, and the selection of things a genin can read is low. The only thing Naruto really had going for him was his physical condition, but without weights, all he really gains is durability, stamina, and power, which is usually how he wins his battle.

Today was different though. the usual fountain of endless energy felt more like a stream that was frying up, and his chakra control always felt out of control, in bubbly can't tame it way, but now it felt like it was unable to be grabbed at all. Naruto knew it was the snake freak's seal that was messing up his chakra more than usual. Naruto was already tired from the forest of death too, he didn't think he could out last Shikamaru in a fight, nonetheless Kiba, who always was right behind him in the most energetic people in the Academy. Naruto knew he should have fixed his problems sooner, but he didn't know his sensei was going to put his team in these dumbass exams. he though he had a lot of time before they went on their next c-rank, but not only was he wrong, he was dead wrong. A couple weeks after wave and they are signed up for the Chunin Exams. Naruto vowed to take his training more serious after this and train every opportunity he got.

- **Up in the stand** **s** -

 _ **"**_ Naruto! you better not lose to him!" Yelled Sakura.

' _let's see how much you improved_ ' thought Kakashi.

' _Naruto eh_." mused Kurenai.' _...Sorry Kakashi, but he can't beat Kiba.'_

"That Naruto could never beat Kib _a"_ said Ino.

Hinata was conflicted about whether to cheer for her crush or her teammate.

Most of the crowd felt that they already knew what the results were going to be, and they weren't going to be in favor for the blond ninja.

- **On the floor** -

"Heh, Akamaru stay out of this. I won't need you to defeat this idiot." Boasted Kiba.

"Don't get cocky!" Yelled Naruto.

The decision by Kiba to not include Akamaru should have made Naruto's confidence sour, and if his only problem was his chakra and energy it would, but it's not. Ever since the fight between his clones and the Ame team, Naruto has been feeling weird. His movements seem strange, and his coordination different. It's like something in the back of his head is different, but Naruto couldn't figure out what it was. But he was sure of one thing, it was something he didn't want to deal with in this fight.

" I'll be nice, and end this in one punch" Proclaimed the Inuzuka.

"Tch."

Hayate gekko, the proctor for the Preliminary's, put his hand up

"You may begin!"

"Don't get to comfy Naruto, this will be over before you know it." Kiba said. Then he got in a crouch on all fours. " **Imitation Beast Ninja Art: Four Legs Technique!** "

Before Naruto's very eyes Kiba's appearance began to grow even more animal like than before, something which seemed very similar to Naruto's own changed when he is is influenced by the kyuubi's chakra. After Kiba's transformation was complete, he suddenly launched towards Naruto, to fast for him to follow.

"It's over!" Kiba yelled, then he swung his clawed hands at Naruto face,

Naruto didn't know what happened. He saw Kiba directly in front of him, getting ready to strike him, and all Naruto knew was he had to react and he let his instincts take over. Instinct he never knew he had, because he certainly never remembered possessing them. And now he was below Kiba, having widely ducked his attack.

'He dodged it!' Thought Kiba and the spectators collectively.

Naruto, deciding that his body knew what it was doing, went with the flow, and did whatever felt natural. He quickly upper-cut Kiba in his jaw, then hit him with a spinning kick in his stomach, lunching his opponent back to where his canine partner was.

Needless to say everyone was stunned, including Naruto himself.

- **Up in the stands** -

"Hell yeah Naruto, make him eat dirt!" cheered Sakura

'he has improved way pass expectations' thought Kakashi.

'What the hell!? Did that lazy-ass actually turn out to be a good teacher?" Wondered Kurenai. "Ch ... it doesn't matter once Kiba and Akamaru get serious, Naruto is done for."

'Naruto-kun.' Thought a blushing Hinata.

"How the hell did Naruto do that, it must be a trick" Said Ino.

Shikamaru didn't say much, but it was obvious that he decidedly took more interest in the match that he previously wrote off.

Choji munched on some chips.

The rest of the audience shared a look of shock or interest.

It seems Naruto is more than meets thew eye.

- **On the Floor** -

Naruto was just as confused as everyone else. He never had enough skill to move like that, much less had enough where it felt natural to do it. What Naruto did know was that unlike the past few days, where his body felt weird, now he felt normal, like nothing was wrong. It was like his body knew that it possessed more skills, but he didn't know. his muscles had memories of something he doesn't recall gaining. Naruto didn't know what was happening, but he knew what to do, and how to possibly win. Go with what feels right.

"Ugh! Lucky hit it won't happen again." Kiba said as he was getting up off the floor, wiping his mouth of blood. "Akamaru!"

"Bark!"

Kiba and Akamaru started to come at Naruto with a barrage of hit-and-run attacks. Naruto, to the surprise of Kiba, avoided them all.

"I'll admit it Naruto your sure got better but this is it, it ends now." Kiba said, pulling two red pills from his pocket. He gave one pill to Akamaru and he ate the second one. Akamaru turned red, then jumped on Kiba's back.

 **"Beast effect ninjutsu: Beast Human Bushin!"**

Now, where previously only one Kiba and his dog was, there was two Kiba's. One on the other's back.

" **Getsuga!** "

Both Kiba's suddenly launched themselves at Naruto, Twirling at impossible speeds. To Naruto it seemed like it was two miniature tornadoes hurdling towards him. Naruto wasn't deterred though, he felt that with his new realization he could overcome this to. Just before the attacks hit him,Naruto pushed himself into the air, narrowly avoiding their claws. The fanged duo didn't stop though, seeing a prime opportunity to attack while Naruto was helpless in air. Naruto seeing Kiba and company turning around to hit him again, flipped and twisted his body in the air allowing him to maneuver between them without getting hit.

Kiba and Akamaru landed back on the other side of the arena.

"Whatever, so you can do fancy moves, it doesn't matter. You can't keep this up forever" Taunted Kiba

Naruto knew he was right he didn't perfectly avoid the last attack, his jumpsuit was ripped and some of his skin scratched, and since he was running on fumes, the injuries will just get worse. Naruto needed to come up with a plan, which made him thankful that he had a few prank supplies in his pouch.

"I didn't think I would have to use these, but I guess if the shoe fits." Naruto said, pulling out a stink bomb." Since you have sensitive senses, I guess the shoe is pretty snug right about now."

Kiba's eyes widened when he saw what came out of Naruto's pouch.

- **Up in the stands** -

'shit.' Cursed Kurenai.' How many tricks does this guy have.'

'It seems Naruto has this in the bag.' thought Kakashi.

- **On the Floor** -

"Eat this Kiba!" Shouted Naruto. Then he threw the bomb across the Arena.

And over Kiba, exploding on the floor way behind him.

"..." The entire room deadpanned at the the rising horrendous smelling gas.

"...oops"

'Idiot' Was the single thought shared by everyone.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba started laughing, with tears in his eyes. "HAA- Only you could do that Naruto."

- **Up in the stands** -

'To mess up an advantage that bad..." Kurenai said to herself. " I guess Kakashi couldn't make the dead-last smarter."

"That idiot, after we leave I am going to pound him into the dirt." Screamed Sakura

Kakashi didn't say anything, he just looked at the floor with an unreadable gaze.

'Naruto-kun?' Questioned Hinata. She didn't think that Naruto could make a mistake that bad.

"I guess an idiot will always be an idiot." said Ino. She turned towards Shikamaru, only to see him lying down getting ready for a nap. " Aren't you going to watch the rest of the match?"

"No, I already know how it's going to end."

"I guess it does seem like Kiba is going to win."

"No, I mean Naruto is going to win"

"What! What would make you say that."

"Sigh" Shikamaru turned away from her. " It's to troublesome to explain."

Seeing she wouldn't be getting any answers, Ino turned back to the fight.

- **On the Floor** -

Kiba finally calmed down from his laughing fit to continue his assault, and got back in crouching position to attack again.

"Oh man, it's over for you. You just blew your only chance to win." Chuckled Kiba.

"I'm not done yet, I still have a few more." Retorted Naruto.

"It doesn't matter how many you have, you won't be able to touch me with them" And with that Kiba and Akamaru resumed their attack. " **Getsuga** **!** "

With that started a game of ninja dodge ball without any balls. Naruto dodging the dog duo, and Kiba and Akamaru dodging the stink bombs and avoiding the areas where they exploded. The stink bombs all landed on the outer parts of the arena, leaving Kiba with plenty of room to work with. Naruto having run out of stink bombs, decided he had enough and jumped away Kiba and Akamaru to give himself enough space.

"If I can't affect your smell, then I will try your sight." said Naruto. He then pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it on the ground, covering the entire middle arena with smoke.

- **Up in the stands** -

'This was the guy that I was afraid would beat Kiba, what a joke." thought Kurenai. " Don't tell me he forgot about Kiba's strong sense of smell, something which he was trying to capitalize on earlier."

- **On the Floor** -

"Idiot all my senses are better than the average nin, so they is no way you can hide from me in this smoke. I will just smell you out." said Kiba. He then started sniffing the air to pinpoint Naruto's location. "there you are. **Getsuga!** "

Kiba launched in the smoke with Akamaru in the direction of Naruto, and got a direct hit. After scoring a couple more blows, they tossed him up in the air, then drilled his body back into the earth leaving an man-sized indent on it.

As the smoke cleared all that anyone could see was Naruto seemingly unconscious at the bottom of a small crater.

- **Up in the stands** -

'It was a good fight, but my student is a little tougher than yours Kakashi.' thought Kiba's sensei.

'Oh no... Naruto-kun' Worried Hinata.

Kakashi was still unreadable

"come on, get up idiot!" Yelled Sakura.

"Hm. Just as I thought. It was noway that loser could have won" spoke Ino.

"How troublesome. You mean you still don't realize." Yawned out Shikamaru.

"Realize what?"

Shikamaru sat up, and set his gaze on the floor."That no one, not even Naruto could have missed his first shot with the stink bomb. Meaning-" Shikamaru said looking towards the edge of the arena where the thick stink bomb fumes were finally starting to recede. " he had a plan the whole time."

- **On the Floor** -

"Proctor, call the match. He won't be getting up anytime soon." said Kiba.

Hayate examined Naruto's body for a few seconds, then he put his hands up. "Winner by knocko-"

"Over here mutt-boy!" Cried Naruto, appearing out of nowhere, But before Kiba could turn and look at him, Naruto slid underneath him and kicked his feet off the ground, just as the body in the crater puffed into smoke.

" **NA-** " Then another Naruto appeared, and kicked Kiba away while he was in mid fall. " **-RU-** ". Then two more appeared where Kiba was thrown, and kicked hip upwards. " **-TO!** " Finally a final Naruto cam and jumped above Kiba, and delivered a spinning ax-kick to his head, sending Kiba shooting towards the ground. " **Uzumaki Rendan!** "

Kiba was the one now, that was at the bottom of his own crater, but this time the victim was actually unconscious.

"Bad doggy." taunted Naruto, standing over Kiba's immobile body

- **Up in the stands** -

'I can't believe it,' Thought Kurenai. 'That brat actually won?'

'Just as I thought, Naruto was never one to go down easy' Kakashi thought, finally showing emotion on his face-Pride.

"Yeah Naruto, I knew you could do it!" Encouraged Sakura.

"Wait huh, I don't get it. Kiba should have been able to smell out Naruto, right. The smoke shouldn't have blocked his nose, or he would have known earlier." Questioned Ino.

"*Sigh* That was what I was trying to say earlier. Naruto didn't miss his throw with his stink bombs, not the first or any of the ones after. What he was doing was creating zones on the floor where Kiba wouldn't be able to smell anything but the odor from his bombs, so when he covered the arena in smoke he was able to place several clones in those areas without Kiba ever knowing. Naruto must have done a _Kawarimi_ with a clone after Kiba hit him with his attack, once switched he would be able to carry out his own retaliation without Kiba being prepared for it. Who knew Naruto could have done something that smart, but I guess if you look at the pranks he used to do, it isn't that surprising."

"I guess he isn't that Naruto from the academy anymore huh."

'I knew you could do it Naruto-kun' Said Hinata to herself.

- **On the Floor** -

"Winner by knockout, Uzumaki Naruto!" Announced Hayate.

Naruto was feeling very proud of himself at the moment. While he was tired from Kiba's assault and the use of his clones-something that would have never happened if his chakra was normal- Naruto felt that he did better than he ever would have expected. He never fought that well in his entire life, but now in what seem like hours, his skill increased by an immense amount, and Naruto still has no idea how it happened. Well, he did have a theory but he needed to test it some over time. Now he was content to revel in his victory, something which only a small amount of people believed would happened.

'Look how much you've grown Naruto.' thought a proud Hokage.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*Yaaaawn*

Naruto sat up in his bed after a long, delightful, deserving rest the day after the preliminary exams ended. He got up to start his morning routine so he could head out to a training ground to get started preparing for the third stage. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and ate some ramen. He then changed into loose white shorts, a black t-shirt with a spiral, and black ninja sandals. Then he gathered up all his tools and jumped out of the window in the direction of the training grounds.

Naruto decided to stick true with his promise and wanted to get started on training even before he asked Kakashi-Sensei to train him. Naruto was even going to train by himself, other than the training he would receive from his teacher, just so he doesn't waste any time that could be spent otherwise honing his skills. Another reason Naruto decided to go to the training ground first, was so that he could test out his theory on how he improved so quickly in the second stage of the Exams. Naruto knew he would have a long road in front of him, especially since he would have to face Neji Hyuuga in his first match, and that was a fight he wasn't planning on losing, especially after what he did to Hinata. Naruto knew he was lucky in the prelims, because with the exception of Ino, Sakura, and that guy Sasuke faced, if he had to fight anyone else, Naruto was pretty sure he would have lost, even with his new-found skills. Luckily he got Kiba, a taijutsu user slash the only skill Naruto was proficient in. Good thing he now has an entire month to train before his match with the 'rookie of the year', and this fact becomes even better if the theory he has is actually correct.

Naruto finally arrived at his destination, training ground 9. No one really comes to this training ground because of how close it is to the Forest of Death, you actually could see training ground 44 looming in the background. Naruto knew about this place from his younger days, when he used to find places to hide from the villagers and later on, because of his pranks, the ANBU. It was a big green clearing that had a stream running through it. The grounds are surrounded by the trees you would regularly find around Konoha. Naruto landed in front of the stream, and decided this would be the perfect place to start his training but first.

" **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!** "

His Theory.

Out of the smoke appeared one perfect clone of Naruto. "Okay, I want you to go down the stream and see where it ends up." Naruto commanded his clone. "Geez, there was no need to tell me idiot" Responded the clone, and with that it ran off. "Goddamn it, why am I so annoying as a clone." After a couple minutes of sitting there Naruto sudden;y jumped up. " Stupid ass clone, how the hell did you not see the waterfall before you fell off the cliff, you should have at least heard it!" Yelled Naruto, Then after he calmed down he realized what just happened. "yatta!" It worked, and even better than Naruto realized. He at first that he would just get like a vague feeling or some kind of intuition, but nope, he actually gets the entire experience. Naruto just salivating thinking of all the ways he could train using this but had to stop when he remembered he had another problem.

" **Kage Bushin No Justu!** "

Shit. He could only make a hundred clones before he was swamped. when he first learnt the jutsu he could easily make a thousand and he knew he only have grown since then. Oh well, no sense of complaining about it now, he can just get started, then go and ask his Sensei later if he knows how to remove this dumb seal as well. Now he had to figure out what to work on. He couldn't work on his control until he had the seal removed so that's out, and he didn't even no where to start with jutsu's so that's out as well. He figure's they can't transfer physical aspects so there a no on that. It seems he is going to have to just improve on what he knows, and just incorporate other stuff later.

"Okay I want 60 clones to break off and go over there, once there I want forty of you to pair off and spar with each other, then I want the rest of the twenty clones to pick a fight to watch, so we can get a different perspective. I want the forty clones I didn't mention to work on their shuriken and kunai handling and throwing."

"YOSH!"

After the clones left to do whatever they were doing, Naruto decided to work on his physical body by running, and doing some exercises, but nothing too hard because he didn't know what his sensei had planned for him. When the hour was up, Naruto decided he did enough for today and left his clones to do whatever they were doing , while he searched for Kakashi-sensei. On his way back to Konoha, Naruto decided to visit Hinata at the hospital first before he got to caught up with training, but first he decided to get some flowers.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome to Yaman- Oh, It's just you"

Better known as Yamanaka Flower's, where Ino works at from time to time.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh nothing," waved off Ino. " I think you made a wrong turn Naruto, Ichiraku's is a couple streets over"

"I actually meant to come here" Said Naruto.

"Oh really, What for?" Questioned Ino.

"Hinata." said Naruto, now looking around the shop, and because he was turned around he missed Ino's face turn to a mix of disappointment and surprise.

"So, you've finally noticed, huh?" Said Ino quietly.

"Noticed what?" Asked Naruto, in his usual obliviousness.

"Nothing! Never mind! What kind of flowers were you looking for?" Ino asked, face doing a one-eighty after seeing Naruto's genuine confusion.

"Don't worry. I already know what I want. Can I have a bouquet of Lavender Roses," Naruto asked, thinking of Hinata's eyes."and can I have one red Carnation Flower?"

Ino face turned into a devious smile when she heard what the flowers were, and what they meant, and she quickly went to get them. "I know that the roses are for Hinata, but who are the Carnations for? Sakura?" Questioned Ino, Ringing up the price for Naruto to pay. Naruto took out the required amount from Gama-chan and gave it to Ino. "No." said Naruto, picking up the red Carnation and putting it in Ino's hair. "It's for you. Thanks for helping me out." Ino turned red and stuttered out "W-Wait w-what?", But Naruto didn't hear her, because he was already halfway out the door. "See you later Ino" Called out a departing Naruto, leaving a blushing and stuttering blonde back in the shop.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once at the hospital Naruto decided to just sneak behind the desk to found Hinata's room, because he knew the lady at the desk wouldn't talk to him. Finding the room number, Naruto quickly went on his way.

*Knock* *Knock*

"U-uh Come in" Said a timid voice.

Opening up the door, Naruto saw a pale-looking Hinata, who when seeing Naruto lost all the white in her face, and turned red.

"N-Naruto-kun! W-What are y-you do-ing here?" Hinata squeaked out.

"Duh, I came to see you. why else would I be here?" Questioned Naruto.

"To s-see me?" Repeated Hinata with wide-eyes, drawing the covers up to her face, which, in Naruto's personal opinion made her look incredibly cute.

"U-h yeah" Said a now blushing Naruto, scratching the side of his face. "Hey! I just remembered, I brought you these." Said Naruto, pulling out the flowers he bought from earlier.

When Hinata saw the type of Flowers that Naruto bought, she started getting hot, and turned into four darker shades of red. "Lav-vender R-Roses." Hinata stammered, thinking about what they meant.

"Yup!" Said an oblivious as usual Naruto." I had to get these once I thought of you."

Those words were apparently too much for the young heiress to take, and she promptly fainted dead away.

Naruto rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Hinata? Hinata? I guess she still doesn't feel good."

Poor, Poor Naruto. How was he supposed to that Lavender Roses meant:

Enchantment  
Majesty  
Love at First sight

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A confused Naruto was walking through the hallways of the hospital, when he saw the exact person he was about to look for in the main lobby.

"Kakashi-sensei! I Have a favor to a-"

"Save it Naruto. I already know what you are going to ask and the answer is no." Interrupted Kakashi.

"Why not?"

"Because I already planned to train Sasuke." Explained Kakashi. "But don't worry I found you a teacher." he said pointing to the other side of the room.

Naruto turned around in the direction he was pointing and saw closet perv, looking at him with the same disgust in his eyes as always.

"Naruto-san I have accepted to be your teacher for the month, and I will beat out all that foolishness out of you, that you call skill." Ebisu said, with a touch of unkindness.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei can't you find anyone else to teach me other than this pervert, besides I beat him once already." Complained Naruto.

"Pervert?"

But before Naruto could answer, Ebisu clamped his hands over Naruto's mouth and started pulling him away. "Nothing. He is delusional. You will have your student back, properly taught, by the end of the month." And with that he pulled Naruto away.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why did you bring me to the hots springs, what can we learn in here?" Asked Naruto.

"The basics. It is clear you need a clear review on everything that you were already suppose to know." Said Ebisu.

"Yeah Whatever." Mumbled Naruto. Naruto had a feeling that he would be getting most of his training done on his own.

"Now first take off your clothes."

"WHAT! I knew you were a pervert, but not in this type a way." Accused Naruto, pointing his finger at his sensei.

"NO! Not like that! In the exercise that you are about to do you will be around water, and unless you want your clothes to get wet, you should take them off. Justified Ebisu.

"I'll do it, but I'm watching you." Naruto then took everything off except for his underwear. " Now what?

" Watch me" Ebisu instructed, walking towards then on top of the water. " this is a more advance version of the tree-walking chakra control exercise, an essential tool needed for many missions outside the village."

Naruto didn't disagree, the ability to walk on water would have been useful during the mission to the land of waves. He was still hesitant though to try it, because of the seal Orochimaru put on him, but maybe he might be able to at least pull this off.

- **Later** -

*Splash*

Naruto jumped out of the scorching hot water, for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"AHH! Shit!" Cursed out Naruto, Landing back on solid ground. " I am trying to tell you I can't do this exercise with he way I am right now."

"That is why I am making you do this repeatedly.

"At least let me do it over regular water! Why the hell do I have to do it here!?"

"Inspiration." said Ebisu simply.

"GRRR!" Growled out Naruto ready to kill the black-clad man.

*Giggle*

Both teacher and student stopped at the sudden noise.

*Giggle* *Giggle*

They turned toward the source of the perverse sound, and found a tall man with long spiky white hair, and red lines running down his face peaking on the woman's section of the bath house.. He was dressed in a dark green kimono with matching pants, a red haori, and wooden sandals. The man also had a horned fore-head protector with the kanji oil on it. Ebisu seemed bristled that anyone would have the audacity to do something like that in his village and marched up to the man

"Excuse me, sir," Ebisu said grabbing his shoulder. " What do y-"

Out of nowhere a frog came and wrapped it's tongue around Ebisu and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out cold. Naruto looked upon the scene with his mouth open for a few moments before he recovered.

"Hey! you damn pervert!" Called Naruto, from a safe distance of course. "HEY!"

"What do you want idiot." The mysterious man finally answered.

"You just knocked out my sensei, and I really need to train. What are you going to do about? Huh?

"Exactly what I am doing now gaki."

Naruto started to growl. Today just wasn't his day. "Can you at least find me someone who knows about seals, I asked this useless piece of lump and he told me the only one he knows isn't in the village." questioned Naruto.

"I might know a thing or two about them myself. Why?" He asks.

"Because some damn freaky pedophile put some seal on me that's messing up by chakra." It seems this caught his interest, and he tuned away from his peephole to look at Naruto.

"Let me see it."

Naruto lifted up his shirt to show him where it was. The whit-haired man stared at it for a moment before holding out his hands, and making his finger tips glow. " **Five Pronged Seal Release!** " He said, thrusting his hand into Naruto's stomach.

"AH!" cried out Naruto. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You'll see. Try to do that exercise you were attempting earlier."

Grumbling Naruto complied, and went to the springs. Gathering chakra to his feet he hesitantly stepped on to the water. That's when Naruto realize he no longer felt the restriction he felt on his chakra before, and he took another step, and another, and another, until he was full out running and jumping on the water.

"Yatta! Hell yeah, I'm back to normal!" praised Naruto, while hopping all over the place. 'He actually did it, he could actually take off that snake guy's fuinjutsu. Who is this guy?'

The older man examined naruto for a couple seconds before he spoke again. "I've been thinking, since I accidentally knocked out your sensei, how about I teach you for the rest of the month."

'Accidentally my ass!' Naruto said to himself. Naruto realized this was a good change in events because not only did this guy reverse a sannin's seal, but he also has a summoning contract, which is usually only held by strong shinobi. "Okay I accept your training, but first you have to tell me who you are. No way am I accepting to do anything with some unknown strange old man."

"HAHAHA! Who am I, you ask? The man suddenly jumped on top of the previously forgotten toad, and started to Do a kabuki dance. " I am the Sage of Mount Myoboku. The Prophet of Toads, Sensei of the Legendary Yellow Flash, Super Pimp of Fire, Writer of the Icha Icha Series, JIRAYA OF THE SANNIN!"


	2. Meeting!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **AN: First I would like to state I went and fix some things in the first chapter that didn't make any sense. While I suck at Grammar, I did fix some things.**

 **Second I would like to thank the reviewers, and answer some of their questions.**

 **1\. Ryuujin96: Information on Harem will be at the bottom. Jinchuriki Naruto is alluding to the fact that Naruto will act towards his Biju and it's power like a Jinchuriki should. No, hating and vehemently denying to use it. and no Kyubification, which turns him into some kind of half-demon. Naruto will deal with the Kyubi and it's chakra way better than Canon Naruto did for the entire series up until the war. Just as other Jinchuriki use their tailed beast powers actively when not mad, the same way Naruto will, but don't expect him to use it for every situation, it will be used when it is called for, and not just when in distress.**

 **2\. DragonPony022: The answer your question about whether Jiraiya will teach Naruto or not is yes he will. It won't be that Canon crap either, Naruto won't go on a three year training trip, just to come back doing the same things a little better. You will see some of what Jiraiya teaches Naruto in this chapter.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** "

*poof*

"Yo, I'm Gamakichi. You got any snacks." said a small orange frog.

"UUUH! Finally" Naruto groaned. for the past three days Jiraiya had been teaching Naruto the summoning jutsu. Naruto had been having difficulty with it, because his lack of control didn't allow him the ability to focus his chakra that much. The feat probably would have taken much longer than three days, if Naruto didn't have his clones training as well.

/ _ **Flashback**_ /

 _The moment Naruto left the pervert the first day, he rushed to training ground nine to make more clones. Once he got there, he dispelled all the previously working clones, which caused a brief moment of confusion with all the images flashing through his head. Naruto shook his head, and made a cross shape with his fingers._

 _" **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!** "_

 _*poof* "Hell Yeah!" Naruto managed to make 2000 clones this time, and he still had chakra to spare. Naruto didn't want to get close to his maximum amount, because he still had to operate during the day. Naruto examined his copy's for a moment, pondering what to do with them. "Um...okay. I want the same groups as last time but ten times the amount. For the 1,000 left over, I want you to work on chakra control by grabbing leaves and sitting on water or tree branches and doing the leaf concentration exercise. Oh and those on the branches, I want you to be sitting on the bottom of it. Alright, Let's go!" The crowd of blondes just mumbled their agreements and left, some not saying anything at all. "Bastards, at least show some enthusiasm." Naruto said, with a tick mark. Naruto then did started to work on his physical body, doing a more extreme version of what he did that morning. After three hours Naruto stopped, finally reaching his limit."If I keep doing this everyday I will improve my strength and skills, but I won't be able to do anything new." mused Naruto. Getting an idea where to start, he jumped towards the village to begin his search._

* * *

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _It was a slow day for Ishi Higarashi at his weapons shop, and he was occupying his time by sharpening a few blades he had. He was about to move on to the kunai, when he heard the bell ,that was connected to the door, chime. He cleaned up his area, and made his way to the front, seeing as he had a potential customer."Hello. Welcome to Higarashi's tools, how can I help you." He said, looking down at bright blonde-haired kid about his daughter's age._

 _Naruto didn't know what to think when he saw the huge man coming towards him, lumbering out the back, but he just hoped he didn't hate him like all the other stores. Naruto never even attempted to try to come inside this shop before, because usually when the owners kick him out, they do it by throwing whatever is near them at him. That didn't sound like the best situation to end up in at a store full of deadly ninja weapons. Naruto only risked it today because he was just a shadow clone, and the original was no where near there. Thankfully, the man who came and greeted him showed no ill-will on his face, causing the clone to breathe a big sigh of relief._

 _"Hello sir. Uhh...I was actually looking to restock all my supplies, and ask to see if you carried any small weights that could be put on you ankles and arms?" Naruto responded._

 _"hmm well first lets get your first order, then we can deal with whatever you was asking for later." said Ishi._

 _Ishi then proceeded with getting everything Naruto asked for to replace his regular tools, including; shuriken, kunai, sealing scrolls, ninja wire, etc. After everything was packed up, and ready to be priced up, did they decide to continue their conversation. Before that though, copy Naruto wanted to ask about something he saw. " Excuse me sir, what are those blank pieces of paper, that you have in the display case there?" asked the clone. "Those? Oh there just chakra papers, and although they look normal, they cost a lot more than you would expect." And Naruto had to agree with him, it was too much for him to just get on a whim, he had to ask the boss about it before anything else._

 _"Okay, thanks. I wanted to ask earlier if you had any weights that could be put on a band or something?" questioned the clone._

 _"Yeah sure, we have plenty of those, and they already come with bands of different colors. Tell me what weight your looking for, and I'll bring them." said Ishi._

 _"I think I'll start with two 50 pound weights in black bands, and two 100 pound weight bands, that are also in black." ordered Naruto._

 _"Sure thing kid." Ishi went around the shop and started gathering the weights needed. Once he had them, he brought them to the front to be paid for. "Anything else?"_

 _"Na-" almost declined Naruto, before he suddenly got a dazed look in his eyes. Naruto was in that state for only a second, before he snapped back to reality. " Actually, I would like to see the chakra papers. Also can you show me your selection of swords?"_

* * *

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _A little earlier, way across town, is the original Naruto running towards the library. The library was split into three parts, and each one had different requirements. The first part was the civilian section, and it was open to all citizens of the leaf. The second part was the normal shinobi section, you had to be at least a genin to have access to it. The final part was the more restricted shinobi section, and you had to be chunin and above to read anything in it. Naruto knew most of what he would be looking for would be in the last section, but that wasn't a problem for him. The whole library is watched by three chunin, who sit at a desk in the middle of the front area. For Naruto, who has painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight, and sneaked into ANBU headquarters, this task was easy._

 _Naruto was scanning all the shelves for anything of interest, and whatever caught his eyes he threw on a table. He already amassed books on elemental affinity, D-A ranked jutsus, chakra control exercises, and basic sealing. He took an interest in sealing because of the impact it has had on his life. Naruto also saw a book on kenjutsu and thought that it would be a good idea to learn it and added that too. Once he had all the books he wanted, he took a bunch of empty scrolls out his pocket and started the next step._

 _" **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!** "_

 _*poof* Naruto made one clone for each thing he picked up. "Alright, I want each of you to pick something and copy it into a scroll, when your done, take it to our house and dispel yourself." "How about you, shut the hell up and do it yourself!" *poof* Naruto threw a scroll at the rude clones face. "Anyone else... Good." Naruto quickly made another clone to replace the last one, and left the library._

/ _ **Flashback**_ /

Since then Naruto incorporated everything he learnt into his training. This allowed him to discover his strong affinity for wind, and slight affinity for fire. Naruto also started practicing kenjutsu with a bokken and a katana, making his clones run through katas all day. Naruto also started learning some more jutsus, and noticed how much easier it is to execute the ones that he had an affinity for. Naruto already made some headway on the leaf-cutting exercise, but he had hit a plateau and needed some help with that. Strangely enough the exercises for fire affinity seemed too easy. Naruto started wearing the weights once he got them, and also added running to his set of physical workouts to do in the morning. All this and what he was doing before, is what Naruto's clones have been working on while Naruto was training with Jiraiya.

The first thing Jiraiya did, was let Naruto sign the toad summoning contract. After Naruto did that, he was told to try to summon any size toad he could. unsurprisingly for Jiraiya, Naruto could only summon tadpoles, and quickly worked himself into exhaustion trying to do more. When that happened, most of the times Naruto would be taught tactics, and strategies,well whenever Jiraiya wasn't out doing "research". Jiraiya knew that summoning would take a lot out of Naruto, so he didn't want to start anymore training until he was finished with that. Shockingly enough Naruto was able to summon a toad in three days-with liberal use of his shadow-clones- something which Jiraiya never heard of before.

"Alright kid, you did a good job, but at the rate your going now you are never going to summon the boss" said the toad sage. Jiraiya was bluffing, he thought that by the end of the month Naruto would be able to finally get it, but he wanted to move on to other stuff. "so we are going to try something different."

"What do you mean Ero-sennin?" wondered Naruto.

"Listen up, have you ever felt that you had two kinds of chakra in you."

Naruto knew exactly what Jiraiya was talking about, the red chakra that comes out of nowhere. He remembers using it during the fight with Haku, and when facing the snake freak. It made him stronger but it also felt weird, more thicker, and more powerful than his regular chakra, also more wild. Naruto had a feeling what it was. " You mean the Kyubi's chakra?"

Jiraiya looked shocked for a moment, before answering. "Yeah that's exactly what it is, I guess you are smarter than you look." A indignant Naruto was about to complain, but the Sannin kept talking. " I know that you have used the power before, but calling upon it consciously is different. If you are able to learn how to that, you will always have something up your sleeves for when things go awry."

"Yeah, I guess I se- Ack!" Naruto didn't get to finish because Jiraiya suddenly punched him in his gut, rendering him unconscious.

'If he can only bring up the Kyubi's chakra when under distress or when in extreme danger, the only way for him to learn how to do it actively is for him to remember how it feels.' concluded Jiraiya.'Forgive me Minato for what I am about to do.' He then picked up Naruto and started walking away.

* * *

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

A while later Naruto woke up on the floor, rubbing his groggy eyes."uuugh- what just happened?" groaned Naruto, not noticing a white-haired man standing in front of him.

"We end your training today, if you don't complete it you die" Jiraiya said. He then pushed Naruto's forehead with one finger sending him backwards, down a slope that was covered by plants.

"Wuh?" Naruto was rolling through the bushes now, accumulating many scratches. The slope finally ended, sending Naruto sliding out of the shrubbery. Unfortanately the ground ended too, so he fell out of the bushes and into a giant chasm. "AAAAAAAGH?!"

Naruto was disoriented before so he didn't really process what was happening, but after he started falling he was wide awake. Aware enough to know what was happening and apparently who caused it, if his curses towards a certain pervert are any indication. Naruto was about to try catching himself on the walls using his chakra, but then he saw how spiky and wet they were and figured that would accomplish nothing except getting more injuries. He would have tried to summon a toad, or even some clones, but he was all juiced out from training. 'That fucking bastard! If I survive this I am going to kill that pervert!' Damn. Naruto didn't know how he would survive this. After all the close calls Naruto had, he finally gets done in by his teacher."Hell no! I don't care if I am out of energy I'm not going to die here!" proclaimed Naruto. He then bit his finger and did the seals for the summoning jutsu. Naruto started trying to push whatever chakra he had left, closing his eyes from the strain. All of the sudden he didn't feel the wind whipping past his face, or the sensation of falling.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a dark, murky sewer. When he looked around, he realized it was more of a flooded building or industrial factory than a sewer. Naruto felt a familiar feeling in his gut pulling him towards the direction of one of the doorways. Naruto followed this feeling through halls and turns, until he came upon a large chamber, that had a giant gate with a seal on the middle of it.

"So my esteemed warden finally comes to visit me." a deep rumbling voice sounded from behind the gate.

Naruto knew immediately what it was. "Kyubi?"

"No it's the other giant being in your stomach. You know, the one that has a fluffy tail, and shit that looks like chocalate-filled eggs." the now identified Kyubi sarcastically said.

Naruto developed a tick mark after that remark, and lost any reservations he might have gained from the fact he was facing such a massive beast." Shut the hell up fur ball,why did you bring me here anyway."

"Cuz your dumb ass was about to get us killed." grumbled out the Kyubi.

"One: I wasn't about to do anything, this is that perverted bastards fault. Two: What do you mean us... oooh. heheheh. I get it now." Naruto said, finally thinking about what the Biju said."If I die, you die huh..." Naruto sat there and pondered for a while, before nodding his head to something he apparently figured out. "Well I guess that means only one thing-"

The Kyubi thinking he knew the depths of all humans thought that he had Naruto pinned too. Like any other mortal he would seek to have the Kyubi under his thumb and use his power for his own purpose. The Kyubi would rather die than be under someones control again, luckily it turned out that his container was one-step ahead of him and got himself thrown off a cliff. The tailed beast only brought him down here to give him a chance to honor his father's words, even if he didn't believe them. But it seems this human is just as he thought. Now that he found out the lack of control the Biju actually has over him, he will seek to put the Kyubi in submission.

"-we are partners from here on out." declared Naruto.

'what!?'thought the Kyubi, eyes wide. There is no way he heard that right. " What did you say?"

"I said that we are partners. I don't want to die, and I am pretty sure you don't want to die. So if our lives depend on protecting my body, It is better for us to work together than to be against each other."Naruto clarified. "Plus I am trying to learn sealing, and since both of us probably aren't too thrilled of our situation, I will try to free you... well as long as you don't try to attack the leaf again."

"GRRR! That makes no sense, I attacked your village,I am the reason you have no parents, I am the reason everyone despises you, why would you try to help me, what makes you so sure that once I am release I won't try to kill you, then go back and destroy your village?! You have no reasoning!"

Naruto, missing the part about his parents, confidently responded "Because I will change you, and get rid of all the hate and rage you possess. I use to feel angry everyday, and use to hate everyone in the village, but once I found things to be happy about, and had people that were truly precious to me, I learnt that life becomes so much better, then I felt good for the first time." Naruto said, thinking the third Hokage, Ichiraku's, Iruka, and all the important people in his life." That moment I told myself, I would never lose this feeling of completion, of love. That is why I always try to be happy. I know that I am stronger filled with happiness, and love. I know how terrible it is to live with anger and hate. I know that those feelings are rooted from despair. That is why I will try to get rid of it from you, so you can see how much better life is without it." Naruto finished with a determined smirk.

Kyubi was quiet for a moment, before he smirked. " I guess the old man wasn't as senile as I thought he was." The Biju then brought forward his hand, and curled it up in a fist. " If we are going to be partners, then I guess we have to make it official."

"Heh, I knew you'd come around fuzzbut."Naruto said bringing up his own fist.

"Don't push it brat!" yelled the Kyubi."and call me Kurama."

"heh sure thing." Grinned Naruto." Let's be great friends Kurama." Then their fist finally bumped.

Naruto eyes snapped open, finding himself, once again, falling down the chasm. Naruto wasn't scared this time though, this time he could feel chakra running though him, but it wasn't his. He pushed the chakra towards his still outstretched hand, knowing it would be more than enough chakra than needed.

"Summoning Justu!"

*POOF*

"Huh, What?! Where the hell am I! Jiraiya!"

Naruto was now standing on top of a humongous toad, dresses in what seemed to be a yakuza uniform.

"Hey whose that on my head!" the toad called out.

Naruto ran down to the summons nose so it could see him. " I was. Naruto Uzumaki, your new summoner." answered Naruto

The toad laughed "There's no way a shrimp like you could summon me! HAH!"

Naruto was starting to get pissed off." I was the one who summoned you, you piece of shit toad."

The summon stopped laughing, and looked at Naruto for a long time, before seemingly confirming something. "Alright then I guess I could make you my underling,"

"Um..Alright." said Naruto, not really knowing what was happening.'underling? is that how all summoning contracts work?'

"Now to initiate someone into the family I would usually see if they can hold there sake good enough to impress me, but since you are probably to young for that, I have to come up with something new." the toad sat there for a moment."hmmm, how about this. You get on my back, then I try to shake you off. If you can stay on till sunset, then you can join the family."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that. The only way he could stay on long enough, was for him to use chakra, and therein lies the problem. He couldn't use Kurama's chakra because he couldn't control it. He also couldn't use his, because that was just starting to replenish and was still at a low amount. Naruto was just about to humbly request(read: Beg) for the first test, when the toad suddenly shot out of the chasm.

"Alright! Let's see if you got what it takes." the giant amphibian said." By the way, I am the toad boss summons, Gamabunta, and don't you forget it runt." And with that he started jumping, and flailing around, trying to shake Naruto off.

Naruto was hanging for dear-life on the back of Gamabunta, turning greener and greener every passing moment. Naruto didn't think he would survive until the end of this test, much less hang on for the entire time, But he isn't Naruto Uzumaki for nothing. The one thing he never does, is gives up.

*boing* *boing*

Naruto never questioned his nindo so hard in his life, as he did that day. ' uugh, at least once this is all over, I could say it was one hell of a training exercise.'

*Boing*

* * *

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Naruto woke up hours later to a white ceiling. groaning he sat up and looked around in front of him, and recognized the place he was currently at, as the hospital. Naruto felt a presence next to him and turned to meet a pair of black eyes, staring right back at him.

"So, your finally awake huh"

Naruto looked at the rest of the body, while matching voice to person in his head, and he realized that shikamaru was in his room.

"Shikamaru?" questioned Naruto.

"I was visiting Choji, when I heard that you were in the hospital too. So I decided to visit you."

Naruto tried to ignore the way his chest warmed up at the thought of Shikamaru coming to see him. Naruto never really thought that he and the Nara were hat close.

"Like Choji, I didn't really think you are the type to have girls visit him."

Naruto was about to retort with his own remark, but thought about something he just noticed. " Wait Choji's still in the hospital? I didn't think his injuries were that serious."

"They weren't. Choji ate too much and ended up landing himself in the hospital again." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, shouldv'e figured." Naruto then noticed a fruit basket, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Shikamaru, seeing where Naruto was looking, started talking. " I originally brought that for Choji, but the nurse said it wasn't good for him too have anything to eat, so I thought I might as well give it to you.

"Gee, thanks" deadpanned Naruto, trying to ignore the warm feeling that popped up again. " You know what we should do... eat this in front of Choji's face."

*Sigh*" Let's go, I don't have anything else to do."

Naruto got up and got dressed. He then grabbed the fruit basket and headed into the hallway with Shikamaru. On the way to Choji's room, Naruto got a cold feeling near his gut, and it was directing him to a another part of the hospital. He darted off to find the source of the chill, with a surprised Shikamaru following behind.

"Naruto, what;s gotten into you" spoke Shikamaru.

"I'm not sure, but if you follow me, you will probably find out."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru complained but he still followed

"well, that was intense." Shikamaru said, rolling his neck.

"Yeah, your telling me." responded Naruto. Shikamaru gave him a curious look but thankfully didn't say anything as they were approaching Choji's room. Shikamaru slid open the door, and was immediately verbally attacked by a feisty blonde girl.

"Where the hell were you, and what took you so long, and don't you know how to knock!" scolded Ino.

"Well we ran into a unplanned situation with a foreign ninja, and before that I was visiting Naruto." justified Shikamaru.

"N-Naruto?" repeated Ino, with some red dusting her cheeks. " He's in the hospital? What happened? What room is he in?"

Shikamaru now gave Ino a curious gaze, before shaking his head in annoyance. "Why don't you go ask him yourself" Shikamaru said."speaking of Choji! you mind if Naruto comes in?" Shikamaru asked Choji, who was munching on some chips Ino gace him on his bed.

*munch**munch* "that's cool" *munch**munch* "I don't mind" Choji affirmed.

"Alright Naruto, he said you can come in" called Shikamaru. Naruto opened the door and walked in.

"Wassup Choji, Um? Are you suppose to be eating"

"Eh, it's nobig deal" assured Choji.

"uh-okay. Hi Ino"

"Hey Naruto" Ino said, now fixing her hair.

"Thanks again for helping me with the flowers."

"It was no problem, besides it's a family business. It would be bad if I couldn't help you."

"That means you've been around flowers since you were little right. No wonder why you are so beautiful now."

"-"

The entire room was quiet, and looking at Naruto, Choji even stopped eating. Ino was red, and stunned speechless. Choji and shikamaru were staring at Naruto in disbelief, but they are for different reasons. While Choji was looking, because he couldn't believe Naruto was flirting, Shikamaru was staring in disbelief because he knew Naruto wasn't flirting at least not on purpose.

A few minutes later the room was still silent and now Naruto was looking uncomfortable. "Uh...Did I say something wrong?"

Shikamaru just, rubbed the side of his head. "I think you should probably find somewhere else to go, Naruto."

Naruto looked around the room, then at the still motionless Ino, and turned towards the door."okay, I guess" He opened the door and stepped out, before he shut it again he called out to them. " Bye Choji, Bye Shikamaru, Bye Ino-chan" then he walked away. He thought for a brief moment he heard the sound of someone falling, but he just passed it off as something that probably had nothing to do with him.

Naruto was walking down the hallway thinking about Gaara, Shukaku, and Kurama, When he was thrown out his thoughts by crashing into a small little girl, accidentally sending her crashing into the ground.

"I'm very sorry. Are you okay?" asked Naruto, stretching out hi hand to help the girl up.

The girl ignored the hand, and got up off the ground by herself. "Thanks, but no thanks. I am strong enough to help myself." Now that the girl was off of the ground, Naruto had a good look at what she looked like. She was a very small petite girl, with long black hair. She had a very familiar face, and big white pupiless eyes which signified the Hyuga Clan. Naruto stared at he for a moment, which quickly agitated her." Why are you staring at me?!" she demanded.

"It's just that... You are so Adorable." gushed Naruto,

The Hyuga girl turned red from embarrassment and anger. "gggr! I am not Adorable. I am a fearsome warrior!" she growled.

This just made Naruto gush harder. "Did you just Growl! I think I might die from the cuteness!"

Embarrassment started overtaking the anger in the little girl, and she turned her head to the side to not meet Naruto's eyes. "Shut up idiot. I'm not cute" she said with puffed cheeks."

"You've just became ten times cuter than you was before by pouting, you know that right."

"grrrr! Treat me with respect" she demanded, stomping a foot on the ground.

"I don't even know who you are Chibi-chan."

"Don't call me that! I am not little! " the tiny girl proclaimed.

"Yes you are. But don't worry all kids are small when their seven." Naruto said, trying to reassure her.

"I'm ten"

"WoW, okay then, never mind you really are Chibi-chan"

"AH! don't call me that. that's not my name."

"Then what is"

"Hyuga Hanabi"

"...Firecracker! That even fits you better than Chibi. HAHAHAH!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she yelled, then she stomped away.

"Well that happened. Now to think of who she reminded me of."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata Hyuga was having a good felt good, the doctors told her she could leave in a couple days, and her sister visited her. The only thing that could make this day better would be if-

*knock**knock*

"C-Come in"

The door slid open and Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was.

"N-Naruto-K-Kun"

"Hey Hinata! How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, sitting down on a table by the bed.

"Much b-better. The doc-ctors even s-said I could l-leave soon."

"That's awesome. Then you and me can hang out, somewhere other than a hospital." Naruto said excitedly

"H-Hang out" Hinata repeated, turning pink.

"Yeah! I mean as long as you want to. I will even take you to Ichiraku's afterwards my, treat." Naruto started to nervously scratch the back of his head.

'hanging out with just Naruto-kun. him taking me out to eat afterwards that's basically a date.' Hinata started to feel light-headed, but quickly shook off the feeling she was getting. 'I can't faint like last time, this time I will actually finish the conversation.'"I would love t-to."

"Great I will find you sometime after you are release."

Hinata swayed a little bit, from the effect of her almost fainting. Naruto saw this thinking her energy is still low.

"Hey Hinata. I have a basket of fruit. Do you want to share it with me?" Naruto said, pointing to the object he brought in with him.

Hinata amlost lost consciousness for the second time in the past five minutes, and this time she didn't recover good enough to form words in her response."mmhm."

Naruto put the basket on her bed, and they started to eat the food in it. Naruto had to admit he felt good at the moment. After several minutes of nothing but sounds of eaten fruit, Naruto remembered something. "Oi Hinata, do you have a little sister?"

Hinata wiped her mouth, and nodded her head."Yes, h-her name is Hanabi, she's t-two years y-younger than me. Why do you ask?"

"I met her in the hallway, and when I first saw her I was expecting her to be more of a quiet type, who only says little. I was wrong though, I thought you was the only exception for a Hyuga not being a stiff-ass, but your sister has even you beat. She is loud, easily-tempered, and childish, not to mention very adorable. I can see why you both are sisters actually. You are both just filled with so much spirit." Naruto said.

Hinata just smiled at him. Hinata knew how Hanabi usually acted, and it was very much like how the rest of the clan did, but when they are alone Hanabi come out of her shell and acts like her true self, but only Hinata has seen it. Well until today. For Hanabi to act like that around Naruto so fast is incredible. ' Naruto-kun you truly are amazing.'

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a Long nights rest, and a morning at training ground 9, Naruto arrived at the clearing he and Jiraiya have been using for training. He saw Jiraiya at the center of the field reading a scroll, and made his way to him.

"Good morning Ero-sennin. What are we learning today?"

"What did I say about calling me that brat!?" Jiraiya scolded, bringing his fist down on Naruto's head."as for the other thing, well since you are finish your summoning training, we can start training for real ,instead of that warm up that you was doing before. I have made up a whole schedule, of what you will do for your training., And since I heard that you took interest in seals, I decided to make it one of the things you will learn about. The schedule is like this; First is Evasive techniques. then some seal work, Third is meditating under a waterfall. Number four is jutsu theory and application. The very last class is a spar between Naruto and Jiraiya no hols barrel, well for Naruto's part.

When Naruto saw the List,he realized that he would becoming home broken after everyday of training. The list also made him happy that he had clones running around, making him stronger every second of the day. Naruto had a little over three weeks until he had to fight in the chunin exams. and he was for damn sure going to take advantage of every second he had. " Come on Ero-sennin let's start the first lesson."

"Dodge!" and Jiraiya punched Naruto in his stomach, sending him flying to the other end of the field.

Naruto got up and wiped his mouth. He then ducked under one punched, just to get hit by a round house kick, shooting him off again but this time towards a big rock wall. Naruto smashed into the wall then dropped. His collision was so bad pieces of the rock fell off it, and buried Naruto under him. "This is the future Hokage of the leaf village." Jiraiya proclaimed." Konoha will be destroyed in a week under your command. Come on I wasn't even using 30% of what I can do"

"gggrrr!" Naruto started to throw rocks up off him, and broke himself through the top of the stone heap." I don't care what you have to say about me, Because I am going to become Hokage no matter. And . I . Never. Go Back On My Words." Naruto growled out, crouching ready to Dodge the next blow.

'RRRAAAAHH"

* * *

 **AN: So far these are all the girls definatley in the harem:**

 **Hinata**

 **Ino**

 **Ten-Ten**

 **Sakura**

 **Hinabi**

 **Fu**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Yugito**

 **Most filler/Movie girls**

 **Others can be asked for and if I like them enough and it isn't impossible to fit in my story they will be in it. Matter fact, give suggestions on any ideas you might have, I am probably not going to use most of them, but if there is something you really want to do, and I don't completely dislike it, then most likely I will do it.**


	3. Training

**AN: Alright I have a couple things to address**

 **Some things I will be writing in a overall fashion, to answer multiple questions at once. One thing I see popping up a lot comments about age differences in the likes, and how some things can work or some can't. Um people are talking like my will isn't law in my fanfic. Everything I wish to be done will be carried out because it is all fiction. Not to say I will disregard Canon and just do what I want. No, what I am saying is that changing people like Yugito, who is dead before Naruto meets her, age is nothing. Same with samui and some others. Now I am not going to change any important factors so don't worry. Also If I already passed a character when starting my story like Haku(who is a boy) and kind of like Kin(Who I could still add but, i'm not.) then I am not bringing them back from wherever they came from.**

 **The second thing I would like to state is that I can't have Naruto go out with everyone and anyone, because it is hard to write a story like that. First and foremost in this story is plot, not the Harem thing. I just have a Harem in there because I just like Harems, and it will probably be a Harem in every story I write even though I am writing for the sake of story. So yeah. And I put Sakura in the harem because I don't feel like writing the screaming banji version of her, and most likely will kill her off the chapter I debut the fact that all she is s a Sasuke fan girl.(even though that is all she is.) If you watch some of the filler, and go back and re-watch/read Naruto Sakura isn't really all that bad, she is even somewhat like able, I think too many people just get bias based on the fics they read. I mean I still don't like her but it's a harem and since she was is so close to Naruto, the fact remains that if she wasn't in it, she would have to remain a fan girl, and I would have to kill her. Which I don't feel like doing.**

 **Third thing I do not feel like putting all the girls in the Harem up in every chapter, so when it happens it happens, you won't know who is or isn't.**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers, here are some specific answer to questions.**

 **Ryuujin96: The chakra cloak thing is a good idea, but it feels too much like a copy and paste thing, but I like the idea so I will change it around a little bit to make something like it.**

 **Random Guest: Naruto will be able to be sneaky and ANBU like when he needs to be, but he enjoys the more heavy hitting, out in the open strategy more. It's funner like that. I wouldn't go hard on Neji, especially since he dies in Canon.**

 **Bankai777: those are good questions which I would like to see more of. Yes, Naruto will know the Hiraishin but it won't be something he spams, which is something I hate in fanfics. Naruto will probably get the rinnegan, but not any time soon. Maybe during a high-scale fight, when he is acing some OP guy near the end. Naruto having it too early on will just make most of his encounters easy which is boring. I need Naruto to grow stronger as the fic goes on, I don't need any big busting skills that can be done at a whim. Yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been three days since Naruto had started the next part of his training, and one week since the preliminary rounds had ended. Naruto had been correct in the assumption that he would be dead on his feet after training everyday. When he would come home he would only have enough strength in him to make and dispel a shadow clone, to relay his experience of the day to his army of clones at the training ground. Through the course of the days Jiraiya was metaphorically and literally cramming information in his head. Naruto never received any rest, especially since his sensei knew how much endurance he had. The moment he was finished one subject, they would move on to the next. If Naruto never understood a spoken explanation, he learned by being demonstrated on. Naruto had to admit that while the lessons hurt, he was learning faster because of it. The only part of the day that didn't have any practical lessons were seals. Jiraiya told Naruto to work on his handwriting before he can even begin making seals, so at this point the class was only theoretical. Jiraiya also taught under the belief of starting from the foundation and working your way up, so Naruto got to revisit and properly learn many things from the academy that his teachers "forgot" to teach him.

Besides training with Ero-sennin, Naruto's independent sessions were baring much fruit. Naruto was already making substantial progress before, but when the training with Jiraiya was added, his progress was multiplied. Naruto was already very proficient with a katana. The clones that were working with a sword were able to preform many moves with the sword flawlessly, only using a bokken when they wanted to practice something on another clone which would make it dispel. The clones working with the other weapons, like shuriken and kunai, continued increasing speed, precision, and accuracy. Naruto discovered from that group that they found a way to apply the shadow clone justu to the shuriken and kunai, where they could just make copies of the weapons, they even found a way to do this after the projectile has already been thrown. Naruto had learnt a lot of the jutsus that he copied from the library, only really having trouble with the higher tier ones. Naruto also had assigned clones to learn how to do the fire and and wind jutsus with as few seals as possible. Something which Naruto found out he could do from Ero-sennin's teachings. Naruto chakra control increased day by day, which allowed him to be better all across the board, but medical ninjutsu and genjustu was still a improbable possibility for him. After the first day of his new lessons Naruto decided to add a new group of clones that would only work on his calligraphy for seals, his handwriting was now unrecognizable from his academy days. Naruto was even on the final part of his fire affinity training, which he found surprising because it wasn't even his main element. The only setbacks he had during training ,strangely enough, was his wind affinity training, which he was supposed to have a strong affinity for. He was still on the first exercise, and he still didn't know how to complete it. Naruto had done many things to the leaf, even somethings that could be passed off as a tear right down the middle, but he was never able to get his chakra to cleanly cut through the leaf. Naruto made up his mind to find help, if he doesn't get any results in the next few days.

Currently Naruto was trying out a new training routine that he was planning on doing once every week. Naruto was standing in the center of about one hundred clones, that were standing in a wide circle around him. All the clone's were standing in fighting position, ready to launch off their feet in a moments notice. The original Naruto cracked his necked, and rotated his arms before he got in a similar position as his clones. "Let's go!"

One by one each clone started to run towards Naruto and tried to attack him. Naruto would block, parry, counter, or dodge every hit. One clone would come with an overhead flying kick, and Naruto would spin his body in a way where it would miss, and come around with a kick of his own. Another comes from behind Naruto trying to attempt to attack at a blind spot, but before a hit could land Naruto flips over the clone, putting one hand on the clone's back to help the maneuver. Naruto gripped the clones shirt and the process of the flip and threw the clone at another one who was preparing to do a jutsu, dispelling both of them. The clones switched up and started attacking in two's, making Naruto have to work harder than before. From an outsider's perspective it was clear that the original was faster than the army of clones by a good amount, despite that Naruto was starting to get glancing blows and cuts. A clone, seeing that Naruto was wearing down, decided to finish it in one blow. The clone quickly made a bird seal. " **Wind Style: Air Bullets!** " Three balls of pressurized air shot out of the clones mouth towards his maker. Naruto dispatched the clone he was fighting, and tuned towards the incoming projectiles while going through seals. " **Earth Style: Mud Wall!** " A portion of the ground shot up to intercept the bullets of air, and when they collided, they exploded into rubble and debris, covering the area with rocks and smoke. Naruto did a simple wind justu to clear the smoke, and paused at what he saw next. All of the clones which were left, which was about twenty-something, were in the air facing Naruto, flashing through the same justu.

" **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!** " they cried in unison. Then a countless number of expelled air balls filled the air, and they were all headed for Naruto at a frightening speed.

 **BOOOOOOM**

A large explosion happened in the middle of the field, the resounding noise resonating through the air. The smoke from the combined blast took several moments to clear by itself, all of the clones waiting watching the impact point without lowering their guards. When it was visible enough for them to see, they peered in. Now where once the original stood, there was just a big crater, that looked as if multiple bombs were set off to dig it, and at the very bottom of the hole there was one small man-sized hole, partially hidden by dirt and rocks.

"What the he-" one of the clones said, but before it could finished it was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Over here idiots!" said a figure that launched in the air from the forest. The airborne ninja made a tiger seal and inhaled widely. " **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** " Exhale.

A massive orb of roaring flames burst out of Naruto's mouth flying towards where the clones were gathered. Before they could move the attack hit the clones,

 **BOOOOOOOM**

erupting into a magnificent explosion of fire. Naruto landed in a crouch on the ground, breathing hard from the exertion of his latest activity. He stood up from the ground, brilliant crimson light bathing him, and started to stretch.

"You got all that" breathed out Naruto towards the treetops of a few trees. Up in the tree several clones sitting on branches gave Naruto the thumbs up.

Naruto had thought of the idea for the exercise he was currently using after trying to run a couple of his laps with the weights off. He ended up tripping countless times, and crashed into a couple trees. Naruto was then able to figure out that he did successfully gain more speed, it was just that he wasn't use to moving at them. He knew that this would hinder him if he ever decided to take off his weights in a fight and decided that he needed a way to get use to going fast and he came up with the one against a hundred exercise. He would summon a hundred clones while he had weights on, then he would take the weights off and fight against all of them. He also had a couple clones observing the entire thing from afar. Naruto planned to do this once a week, so that he would feel comfortable when he got rid of his bands. But Naruto only completed the first part of the exercise.

"Here you go boss,"One of the clones took a sheathed katana from where it was lying next to him, and tossed it to Naruto." Now with a sword."

Naruto caught the sword in his right hand and unsheathed it. He did a couple warm-up swipes and swings before he threw the hilt back to the spectating clones. He made the seal for the shadow clone jutsu with the sword still in his hands. " **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!** "

*POOF*

A hundred clones, Now armed with swords, surrounded Naruto once again.

"*sigh* Let's do this" Then Naruto charged.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that day, Naruto was lying in a heap after one of his and Ero-sennin's sparing matches, like always. Unlike always, Jiraiya didn't immediately go off searching for the nearest bath house, and stayed behind to talk to Naruto for a few moments.

"Hey Naruto," Jiraiya said to the pile of meat that was once Naruto." I realized today during our sealing lesson that I have never seen you write before, so I don't really have a clue how long it would take until you were ready to do fuinjutsu."

"uuuuh" groaned Naruto.

Jiraiya ignored Naruto and kept on talking."So in light of that fact, I decided to finally see it at the end of the day before it slips my mind and I never remember."

Moans of pain was the only thing the toad sage received in response.

"Here is some paper," said Jiraiya pulling out paper from his pouch, still ignoring Naruto's condition."and here is something to write with." he also pulled out a inked brush and held both items in front of Naruto's limp body.

Naruto didn't do anything for a few moments, but then he took the two objects and started to do something on the paper. After he was done he threw them both on the ground.

Jiraiya walked over to the sheet and picked it up. He looked at what was on the paper with scrutiny. "While you need to work on your artwork, Your strokes and brushes are near flawless." complimented Jiraiya. On the paper was a drawing of a deformed Jiraiya with horns sticking from his actual head, instead of his forehead protector. Underneath the drawing were the kanji for "Akuma". Anyone who saw the picture would have to admit that while the drawing was crude, it was still elegantly done. " It's practically unheard of for someone to have this good of handwriting starting off, huh. You really are surprising." Jiraiya said. " Tomorrow come with some sealing supplies, you are going to need them for your fuinjutsu lesson." with that, Jiraiya stalked away, presumably out to find some more research.

Naruto was still in the same position he was in ten minutes ago, a bloody lump. "oooooooh"

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Naruto was walking into Higarashi's weapon shop, on his way from the training ground to where he trained with Jiraiya.

*Ring*

"Hello, Mr. Higarashi!?" Naruto called out. He noticed that the entire store was empty

"I'll be out in just a minute!" shouted the owner in response from the back. True to his word, only a moment later did did Ishi emerge from the back door. He was wearing gloves, had on goggles, and was greasy, so Naruto assumed he was doing some work. "Oh Naruto, your back already? did you already need your things replaced, or are you here for a different reason?"

"I'm actually hear to get something new," Naruto responded. "How many blank sealing scrolls and papers do you have?"

"A lot of them, we order them in bulk but not too many ninja buy them, I was considering lowering the amount we get."

Naruto shook his head and pulled out Gama-chan. "No need to do that, I want to buy every one you have." he said, pulling out the required amount.

"While this solves the problem of my current stock of sealing materials, what you just ordered should last you a while, and there would be no need for you to come back and but more when I restock."

"Trust me," Naruto replied. " I will go through everything quick, just think of what I am ordering as supplies for a small army."

"...Okay?"

"I also need all the brushes and ink you have as well"

"Whatever, it's your money." Ishi went and gathered everything asked for, and rung it up. When Naruto saw the price on the cash register he almost started crying on the spot. He was thankful that he learnt to save every cent that he could at a young age.

'At least it's for a good cause' whimpered Naruto in his head. "*sigh* Here you go... Now that I think about it, I am probably going to need a storage scroll for all this.

Once they was finished with the dilemma of sealing everything, they was finally set to go.

"Pleasure doing business with you kid" Ishi said." Matter fact I have a couple propositions for you if you are willing to hear them, and they all involve making a little cash."

Naruto who just witnessed the death of his wallet was eager to hear about anything that could replenish it. " Sure, I'm up to hear whatever you say."

"Since your doing sealing, If you bring in some explosive tags and storage scrolls, I will pay you for them. I can never have too many of those, especially since they are one of the most in demand supplies."

Naruto knew that with the lessons he was currently receiving, coupled with all of his clones, he could make a pretty penny with this job alone."That's sounds fine. What about the other one?"

" I have a usual delivery girl, that goes and picks up and drops off things for me from time to time. The problem is that she is a ninja and she cannot always be there, so I usually have to request a mission for some genin to do. I am willing to make you my permanent backup and you will be the only one who gets the mission pay. I like to have familiar faces handling my stuff, and I feel like you are going to be a regular in my store."

Naruto thought this would be a good way to make money as well, especially since he could just make clone do these jobs whenever he wanted. " Alright I'm game for both of them."

"Good, Just come in any time for the tags and scrolls. I think I might have a delivery for you in a few days, so come by and check." Ishi said. " anything else you need."

"yeah, If you don't mind me asking," Naruto questioned."What were you doing before I came in?"

"Huh? Oh that? I was just sharpening up my swords."

'Sharpening... Hmmm.' mused Naruto." How exactly were you doing that?"

" I use a sharpening stone, which I use to grind against the sword. This sharpens and hones the blade the more I grind."

Naruto just sat there thinking for a few moments. Naruto looked like he finally decided something and mad the seal for a shadow clone. Naruto did this without speaking because he was trying to get use to not verbalizing his attacks, well unless he wanted to be dramatic, which he will do.

*Poof*

A clone appeared in the middle of the shop, but before the smoke even had a chance to dissipate, Naruto punched the copy in the jaw, causing it to dispel.

"...Uhh?" Ishi, the shop owner, just stood there confused while all this played out. " If that will be all,... I will just leave you to it." Ishi went back to sharpening his swords without answer.

Naruto was too busy getting over the fact that he might finally make some progress in wind manipulation to notice what Ishi did or went.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto finally arrived at place where he trained with Jiraiya, after a quick stop to the training grounds to drop off most of his sealing materials. When he looked around to find Jiraiya, he was confuse because he spotted him behind what looked like a fortified wall made out of mud and rocks.

"Hey Ero-sennin what is that for?" Naruto asked pointing at the wall structure.

"Don't call me that idiot!" snapped Jiraiya, with his veins poking out. " And as for this, well let's just call it a useful piece of scenery which I will be using as a resting post for the remainder of the day."

"..whatever." waved off Naruto, not feeling like putting up with his sensei's antics today." So how come you didn't immediately try to hit me when I arrived, I thought evasive movements was first?"

"Today gaki we will only be working on fuinjutsu," explained Jiraiya" You have quickly grasped concepts of sealing in a short amount of time, so now it is time to get your practical knowledge up to where you are theoretically."

"Yes! Today I won't be going home in pain, I will just be sitting, and drawing. Maybe a few explosions, but none of them will be with me in them. I am ready to start Jiraiya-sensei."

"HAHA! Now that's more like it!" cheered Jiraiya. "Let's see how enthusiastic you will be at the end of the day" the sage said, mostly to himself. Naruto was crying and thanking the heavens at the moment, and didn't even know his sensei opened his mouth.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A burnt and crispy Naruto is what showed up at training ground 9 that evening, he was also mad, what the clones weren't sure about was whether the smoke rising from his head was the result of his anger or whatever got him the way he looked.

"Stupid ass pervert. Resting post my ass, he was using it as a shield." grumbled out Naruto. No one told him how dangerous messing up a seal was, and even though he should have known that by his self, he wasn't expecting it to be so precise. Naruto blew himself up no less then two dozen times, and he wasn't even working on explosive tags when those happened. When he did try explosive tags, it looked like the entire Uchiha clan came back to life and decided to use that field as practice. A good thing is that he got use to fuinjutsu enough, where he won't be making as many mistakes as he did today again. Another upside is that, while he was more burnt than he has ever been in his life, he could still move and function unlike all the other training days. The fact that he could still move, and his chakra was full bothered Naruto, so he decided to come to the training ground to work himself to proper exhaustion.

"Hey boss, come over here" one clone yelled from the other side of the field. Naruto went over to him to see what he was called over for. "Check this out." the clone said holding out a leaf in his hands. Then right before Naruto eyes the leaf split cleanly into two, as if sliced by the finest blade. "Finally, Yes! I completed the first stage. Tel me did any clones start on the second part." "Yeah, there is a whole squad of clones down by the water fall trying to split it in half. We already accomplished it a couple times, but we are trying to achieve it with less and less numbers until only one is needed to split the whole waterfall." "This is great news. I'm guessing that since I didn't know about this previously that, none of the clones working on this dispelled." the clone sheepishly laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I knew we were forgetting to do something." " It's alright, just dispel now, I am sure the knowledge of this will help other groups a lot." "YOSH!" "man how come more clones can't be like you" the clone didn't answer, it just smiled and dispelled itself into smoke.

 **Boom**

Well that was what was suppose to happened, but instead of a cloud of smoke, it was a explosion of flames. Naruto barely jumped away, avoiding being burnt once again for the hundredth time today. Naruto landed a few meters back, and looked around to see all the clones laughing at him. Shortly after he received the memories from the clones. It seems one group discovered how to make clones explode, and all the clones decided that it would be something funny to demonstrate on Naruto when they saw him come in already burnt. Thankfully everything else that came out of the scheming clones mouth was true. Naruto was tempted to massacre all the clones he had, if they weren't working to improve for his betterment.

"I swear, where the hell do they get this from." Naruto then went to a nearby tree where he rested his katana, and picked it up. Naruto has been waiting to make more progress in wind manipulation so that he could work on another idea he had, and now that he was finally making headway, he decided that today would be the perfect opportunity. He took the sword and his hands and started to channel wind chakra through it. Naruto knew that if he figured out how to do what he was trying, it would just be another thing to add to his growing arsenal.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There is only a week and a half left until the third round of the Chunin Exams, and Naruto's training was going splendidly. Ero-sennin told him that they far exceeded what he expected to do in one month, and he is coming up with more and more stuff too learn on his own. He stopped going to Higarashi's to by weights because he figured out how to mimic them with seals, and could now increase and decrease the amount of weight the seal was by will. He mastered both exercises for fire and wind manipulation and is working on mastering all corresponding jutsus. When it came to sealing, Jiraiya told him he picked it up faster than his last student. Considering his last student was the fourth Hokage Naruto decided to take that as a compliment. On a side-note, Naruto was finally able to function normally after training with Jiraiya, he would only be sore for the rest of the day.

Naruto did come back to Higarashi a few days after he bought his sealing supplies, and he already completed a few deliveries. He has also been delivering explosive tags and sealing scrolls twice every week. Naruto figures that once he was back to doing active missions, he would never be short on money. Naruto visited Hinata a couple more times too, and even ran into Hanabi again once. Those meetings went exactly as the last ones, ending with both Hyuga's faces red, although for different reasons. His visits with Hinata, also meant that he had to get flowers, and that meant he had to go to the Yamanaka flower shop. There he would talk to Ino, and find out that her and Sakura are very different.

Naruto was warming up in front of Jiraiya, getting ready for their first lesson, when he realized that his sensei wasn't going to attack him any time soon. Jiraiya beckoned him over with his hand, and gestured for him to sit down.

"Alright Naruto today I am going to teach you another Jutsu." Naruto started jumping up and down in place, and was about to verbalize his excitement. Jiraiya cut him off before he could get too far in his celebration. " But this one will be a little different."

Naruto sat back down, and stared at his sensei attentively. "What do you mean Ero-sennin?"

Jaraiya was agitated, but decided to ignore the disrespect at the moment. " I mean that this jutsu is made by the fourth Hokage himself, who taught me, and I in turn will teach you."

Naruto was looking starry-eyed at his teacher now. " What is it?"

Jiraiya put out his hand out and a spinning mass of chakra formed spherically in his palm."Rasengan"

Naruto was mesmerized by the jutsu, and couldn't wait to learn it. Jiraiya reached into a previously unnoticed bag and pulled out two water ballons. He tossed one to Naruto and put the other in his right hand. " First step is popping this baloon by spinning the water inside" *pop*" Now your not going to get it in your first try, bu-" *pop* "- huh!?" Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and saw him with one wet hand and no balloon. "Your right, it took me two tries." Jiraiya did't know what to say, so he just stood there stammering. "I mean after it didn't work the first time I just increased the rotations and bam." "yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Beginner's luck." Jiraiya pulled out a rubber ball and threw it at Naruto. " Try to pop that with just your- *pop* Come on!" " really" Naruto deadpanned. " If there is one thing I have in spades is density and power." "Yeah what ever. The last step is combining both steps and then stabilizing it." Naruto was about to try that too. " wait. wait. wait. Try that on your own time. " Jiraiya said not trying to be shown up by a kid. "I got something else I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Come over here and sit down again." He directed. "What I am about to tell you about is probably the most important thing you will ever hear in your life." Jiraiya said seriously.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **AN: Yeah it's not a lot in this chapter other than training, but I am trying to get all of that out of the way, so I don't have to flashback or focus on it later, in the middle of something else.**

 **This chapter was delayed because of me playing ESO, and when I was about to start writing I was stopped again. I was so distressed because of ESO having to update, causing me not being able to play it. Now I know that is not a good excuse, but hey what do you know, it could be true. It's not, but it could be. Shows that you gotta keep your mind open.**

 **I think I am in the mood to start writing another story. Yeah I think I am going to do that immediately, so look out for that.**


	4. Come on!

**AN: Real quick, One thing about the Harem. For people who are like older for example Ayame. They won't be really in it until he gets older. Like I can see it with Shippuden Naruto, but with Part 1 Naruto, it is harder for me to envision. Not to say that Ayame is, or isn't in the Harem.**

 **Okay Q &A Time**

 **G6: He asked if a Katana is really a weapon for Naruto. Well I respond as so. Naruto will be using his sword with his elements, Which makes fighting through fodder easier. Naruto is not going to try to save every bandit he runs into, they are going to be cut down. Now he might not kill them but still. Also I'm not going to have him use his Katana in big fights a lot, it will only be used to deflect or counter attacks, And be honest how is he going to stab and slice most of the people in The akustki, they usually have some kind of healing BS, Clone BS, Immortality BS, Non-body BS, etc. The katana is going to be used to make life easier. If there is a wall of water coming his way I would much rather right that he slices it in half, than he yells out some jutsus that slices it in half. IDK why I just don't.**

 **DragonPony022: Most of the stuff you asked about like Naruto's parents and Fluff, I already had plans to do later. Especially the situation with his parents I have that all figured out, I just need to get to the part where it happens. That's the main thing, getting to the parts.**

 **Guest: The same thing happens to me on ESO I just keep logging back in, mostly because I would be in the middle of something I just want to get done. Well I always want to get something done in that game so that probably doesn't count.**

 **watson85: Wasn't trying to make a cliffhanger, I was just trying to hurry and put the chapter out.**

 **Naruto-kun357: I will say this. Sara and the rest of those you named are definitely in it, so don't worry about that**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha in deep thought. Anyone who would have saw him maybe might have thought he was thinking about a new jutsu he just learned, And in all honesty it could have been possible since he recently have been trying to attempt a jutsu created by his biggest Hero. The theirs step keeps avoiding him though. Either way that's not what was currently on his mind. Nope. What he was thinking about was the talk that him and Ero-sennin had, or better put "The Talk" him and Ero-sennin had a week ago. Naruto knew where babies came from before, or at least he had a gist, but his teacher explained it a lot more clearly to him. That's not all they talked about though. It turns out Jiraiya was way more insightful on woman then he thought, and his sensei decided to pass all of the knowledge he had on to him. Naruto still didn't get most of what was told to him about the opposite sex, but Ero-sennin said that whatever he didn't understand would come with experience, or was something he never would get, like the rest of men. Whatever the case, it had Naruto looking at all females differently since then, nothing that showed on his face though, well he hoped.

Naruto was let out of training early today for some reason he feels is better off not knowing. He had been doing the best he could to avoid members of the other gender all week, but Naruto knew he couldn't keep it up and decided to reintegrate himself back into society. He reasoned the best place to start was at the hospital visiting Hinata, thinking her shyness, and tendency to faint would make it a short visit which would properly get him situated back to normal.

Naruto arrived at the hospital, and made his way to Hinata's room without stopping. He visited her enough times over the past three weeks and a half that he could almost navigate the hospital with his eyes closed.

*Knock* *Knock

"Come in"

*Sigh* Hinata just spoke without stuttering. Naruto felt that this wasn't going to bode well for him. Naruto walked in the room. He saw Hinata on her bed, reading a book, siting in a upright position. Looking the best she has looked all month.

"Hey Hinata. How are you feeling." Naruto spoke, avoiding looking anywhere in the direction of the Hyuga.

"Oh! N-naruto-kun. uh I am feeling fine. The doctors said that I could be released tomorrow." replied Hinata, confused by how weird Naruto was acting.

"Oh really that's great. While I liked visiting you, I hate hospitals. The smells, the white, the demonic nurses, and their 'no outside food' policy." moped Naruto. Hinata giggled at his antics, causing him to forget what he was doing, and Naruto turned and smiled at her. " but when I-" Whatever Naruto was about to say, died in his throat. He turned as red as Hinata usually would. He made the mistake of looking at Hinata and now he can't stop all the images flashing in his head.

See Naruto didn't seclude himself from Konoha, and live at the training ground because of the talk. No, the talk by itself probably would have gave him momentary pause, and slight flustering for about a week. The thing that had him in distress is the extra lesson Jiraiya had decided to teach him. Apparently after the end of the conversation, the normal pervert emerged and gave him mandatory extra credit. He made Naruto read the entire Icha Icha Paradise, and to make sure he didn't slack off, he quizzed Naruto afterwards stating that if he failed he would have to find a new sensei. Also to make everything worse, the entire time, they was only a stone-toss away from a spring lake, that was at the time occupied.

That is the reason why it is understandable, that when Naruto saw the figure that Hinata was hiding under her Jacket, he was ready to bolt the room. Naruto knew that would be rude though. Naruto tried to clear his mind, something he was used to doing because of all the meditation, but with his eyes open he couldn't block anything out. Naruto then concluded that if he couldn't clear his mind, he will just have to think of something else. Training... nope, didn't work. Kicking Ero-sennin's ass... Worked for a few seconds. Kicking Neji's ass... That was longer, but still didn't stay long. Naruto thought hard about what could fill his mind enough to get rid of the things currently plaguing him. ... Ramen!

Hinata watched all of this with a face full of concern and confusion. To her it seemed as if Naruto was having a miniature breakdown inside her room. She was about to see if he would respond to her, when he suddenly stopped his erratic behavior and started grinning like a mad man. Hinata thought that was weird too, but it was a good change from who he was a few seconds ago, so she wasn't really complaining.

"Hey Hinata!" suddenly spake Naruto. "when you get out do you want to go get Ramen."

Now it was Hinata's turn to heat up. Anyone watching from afar would have thought a short-lasting fever was jumping around the room.

"A-ano?"

"Don't you remember Hinata I promised that we would hang out once you get out of the hospital, And since you get out tomorrow it would be a perfect time to go."

Hinata was officially red

"...Hm you might be too tired to walk all the way to Ichiraku's. Oh! I know, if that's the case I can just carry you."

Hinata knew that she was passed the point of no return and was due to leave consciousness any moment.

"I never really went on a date before so I'm not sure- Hinata? Hinata? Maybe she wasn't as fine as I thought."

Naruto, even after Jiraiya's speech, was still oblivious... and kind of stupid. It was explained to him what a date was, but It was never talked about in detail because it was assumed he knew what it was. Naruto thought he knew what it was. What he got from many times it was brought up in his life was that a date is when two people of opposite gender go and hang out somewhere, usually it involves food and fun. Naruto didn't understand that there was a romantic interest involved in the equation at all. So all this time when he was asking Sakura for a date, he never thought he was being to forward, he just thought it was a good way to ask her to hangout. He did like her, but he wasn't trying to be as open with it as it was.

"I'm not sure if she heard me or not, but I'll come back tomorrow regardless, and find out then." Naruto left Hinata's room and, after a quick walk, the hospital as well.

Naruto was feeling much better then he was that morning, and could now focus on other things. Naruto didn't have it completely out of his mind, but he could ignore it and function around people again. Naruto had been putting off errands all week in his hesitancy to visit the village, since he was back to normal he was going to do all of them in one swoop.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto had just finished shopping for all the food he needed for his house. He also made a second trip to the library to see if he could gleam anymore useful information. Now all he had left to do was one more thing before he was done all the things he needed to do. Naruto discovered while training that it is common to get a lot of cuts and scrapes. He also discovered that when fighting with sword that even a glancing blow could seriously injure someone. Naruto decided that the perfect thing for him to get to avoid all that was a mesh undershirt. An idea he got after seeing Jiraiya's one day when they was sparring.

Naruto walked into Higarashi's weapon shop, making the bell ring when he opened the door.

"Hello. How may I help you today" said a girl at the front counter. " Hey, I know you. Your'e the guy that's going to be fighting Neji in the finals."

"Yeah that's me. I'm Naruto, and if I remember correctly your Tenten." said Naruto.

"Yeah. You have good memory to remember my name when we haven't even been properly introduced. Anyway I have never seen you here before, is this your first time?"

"No I've had more than a few visits here already. The real question is... why are you-" Naruto stopped. He remembered Ishi telling him how he had a daughter on a genin team that worked for him sometimes, and now that Naruto thought about Tenten had way too many weapons for someone without a clan." Never mind... This makes perfect sense."

"Okaay? So what were you looking for?"

"A mesh shirts that I could wear under my clothes. I also came to see if your dad had anymore deliveries but I can see that is a moot point."

"Deliveries? Oh! My dad did say he found someone to take some of my load so I can train more. I guess you were the one he was talking about. Thanks for that." Tenten went and got out of a box a stack of mesh shirts that looked around Naruto's size. " I think I got some that can fit you, but I am not one hundred percent sure."

"That's okay" said Naruto. Then he started to remove his shirt.

"W-what are you d-doing?" said Tenten. Her face gaining a pink hue.

"Well I wasn't going to buy them and wait until I get home to find out I can't fit them. So I am try it out now. Don't worry, I will still pay for the one I wear."

"That's not the problem idiot!" Tenten was more shocked than anything. She didn't really mind that he was taking off his shirt, but it was the suddenness and ease at which it was done that got to her. Naruto finally got his shirt off, and Tenten's jaw dropped when she saw his upper body. She would have never guessed that the boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, would have strong abs, and a defined chest underneath. Naruto put on the mesh clothing, and it didn't help to hide his body. The shirt barely fit and was tight around his lean muscular frame. Tenten had to give considerable effort not to drool over him.

"well look at that. It fits perfect. I would think that it being so tight would make it uncomfortable, but it feels completely fine. Thanks Tenten. I'll take the rest of the shirts."

Tenten shook her head, and continued to do her job. 'This isn't fair. I get two green weirdos, and a feminine stiff, while the useless pinky has two cute guys, and a lazy teacher. Man some people get all the luck.'

Naruto put his regular shirt back on and paid for his purchases. "Thanks for the help Tenten"

"No problem. It was a slow day and I was getting bored. come back anytime you want."

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto just dropped his new undergarments at home, and was walking around the street aimlessly looking for something to do. Normally Naruto would go and train with his clones, but he decided it was best to have as much rest as he could considering the third round begins in three days. Naruto was getting tired of trying to find something to do, and just decided to find a place to complete the allusive third step of the rasengan. While Naruto was walking towards whatever place he decide on, a trio of voices called out to him.

"Naruto-niisan!"

Naruto turned around and saw the Konohamaru corps running towards him. ' Well, this is something to do'

"Naruto-Niisan!" cried out Konohamaru when they arrived in front of him. "Come play Ninja with us."

Naruto looked around a bit after he said that, remembering the disaster that happened last time. When it was clear he was safe he turned back to the trio of kids. " Sure I'll play with you," The academy students started cheering." but how about we change it up a bit this time?"

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Uhh Nii-san?" spoke up Konohamaru" Are you sure that this is safe?"

The group was currently in the middle of the forest near the training grounds. All around where they was standing was wires, paper tags, kanji written on tree barks, suspended clusters of kunai and shuriken, and all types of dangerous looking traps. There were snares set up as far as the eye could see, and more than one of them looked deadly.

" Of course it's not safe, that would defeat the purpose, but nothing here is going to kill you. Probably. " assured Naruto.

"*sniff* Excuse me. *sniff* I heard you say Probably? " questioned Udon with an uneasy look on his face.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I only said that because some of the formulas I am using in the tags haven't been tested, which is why I decided to use them here in a mock situation."

"Your experimenting on us!" accused the young Sarutobi.

"Heavens no!" Naruto denied. " I am also using you as inspiration for new ideas."

"grrrr. Moegi, you've been quiet this entire time, Tell him that he's crazy!"

Everyone looked at Moegi, who blushed under their gaze, specifically Naruto's "Umm" she started. " I'm okay with what Naruto-niisan is doing." Everyone was surprised by this statement.

"Whaaaat! How can you say that, he's trying to kill us!" Konohamaru told her.

"Shut up!" Moegi yelled at him. " Naruto-niisan would never let us get killed."

"HAHA! You see that at least one of you have faith in me." said Naruto, not really getting why Moegi would agree either." Your mission is to find me on the other side of this forest without dying. Bye."

*poof*

"I should have known it was a shadow clone." Konohamaru growled out. "Plus he just admitted to the chances of us dying!"

 **-Across the forest-**

Naruto was sitting on branch, and leaning against the trunk. He was currently trying to master the rasengan for the fiftieth time.

'Who knew Moegi was so confident?' he thought to himself while trying to stabilize the chakra in his hand ' I'm sure they will forgive me for this in a matter of time, it's not like I really would let them try my untested stuff. They just needed to experience a situation where they think death is a factor. Once I tell them that I'm sure they will be back to calling me nii-san.'

BOOOM

An explosion rung through the forest.

'Maybe'

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I feel like we accomplished a lot today" proclaimed Naruto to three kids who looked as if they had been crawling through a war-zone. " I mean how can you play ninja any better than that."

"I'm going to kill you" glared Konohamaru.

"Ah Ah Ah. Than who would set something like this up again."

"No one! Cause there not insane" yelled Konohamaru.

"You wound me." Naruto said, faking hurt." What about the rest of y'all, I'm sure that he is the only one that feels that way."

"*sniff* I am also questioning your sanity *sniff*" stated Udon.

"I don't want to do this ever again, but I'm sure there was a reason for all this. I don't think we was ever in any real danger." Moegi said.

The three males stared at her in completer bewilderment, wondering what exactly was going through her mind.

"...Well she was right The purpose of this was for you to experience a situation where you had no idea of the safety of your health." agreed Naruto. " I also had clones planted all through out this forest ready to jump in if you had gotten to over your heads."

"See I told you! Naruto-niisan would never let us down." Moegi stared at Naruto with admiration in her eyes.

"I don't care what he says. I can remember more than a couple times where one of us almost died. Watch one day when I am Jonin and your still a genin, I am going repay you and make you regret doing this." Konohamaru started stomping away towards the village. Udon followed after shortly. Moegi was still staring at Naruto. Naruto cleared his throat to get her attention.

Moegi came back to earth. "Oh." She looked around looking for her friends. Naruto pointed in the direction they just went. "I'll see you later Naruto-niisan" Then she ran up to him, jumped, and gave him a hug. "Bye." She left to go catch up with her friends. Naruto stared at nothing for a few moments, just gazing impassively into the air.

"I think that she is just as weird as Chibi-chan." he stated finally moving to leave.

Naruto went home since their game stretched all the way to after the sun set.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was a new day, and Naruto was headed back to the Hospital. Jiraiya came to his apartment that morning and told him he had two days to rest before the finals. Naruto wasn't really that surprised, even he felt sores after their training, and he had advanced healing.

Naruto made his way inside the building and quickly walked to Hinata's room. When he arrived he heard some talking from behind the door, and wondered who would be visiting Hinata.

*Knock* *Knock*

"-Come in"

Naruto walked in and saw Hinata sitting on her bed back in her normal attire. Naruto noticed that their was someone else in the room glaring at him, and decided to ignore them.

" Hey Hinata. I see that you are about to leave, do you remember my question from yesterday."

Hinata blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Y-yeah I remember"

"So let's go, right now is the perfect time to eat because this is when less people usually come."

"U-uum sorry I-i can't go. My f-father requested that I come straight home."

"Oh well that sucks" Naruto said disappointingly. Then he turned to the other occupant of the room who had been glaring at him steadily the whole time. Naruto just looked at them with a blank look on his face, which just made the person glare harder. The room became quiet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hinata didn't say anything because she wasn't sure how to appease the situation. The other two just kept looking at each other. It seemed as if the silence would last forever, before Naruto suddenly broke it.

"Chibi-chan!" Naruto said, and ran over and glomped her, rubbing her cheek with his. " You are so adorable, your like a big plushy unicorn."

"Get off me!" ordered Hinabi."Put me down!"

Hinata just watched the scene trying not to laugh.

Hinabi finally got free by kicking Naruto in his shin. then she stood up and fixed her clothes, " hmph to treat a lady like that. What kind of pig are you?"

"You are mean for someone so small" whimpered out Naruto, while he was holding his leg. " but somehow that makes you all the more cuter." said Naruto, once again purposely teasing her.

Hinabi turned red in embarrassment "grrr I told you to stop calling me such undignified things" she lunged at Naruto, planning to attack him, but Hinata caught her in mid-air.

"Sorry N-naruto-kun. We have to leave now."

Hinata left carrying a struggling and cursing Hyuga with her.

Naruto sighed. " Well that shot my plans for the day." he huffed. " What am I going to do now."

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was officially the day of the Finals and Naruto was happier than anyone else that it was here. The combined weight of the anticipation and the boredom was killing him, and he was sure he was going to start picking fights if he had to wait any longer. The night before he tripled checked all his gear and ran through what he knew in his head over and over again. He almost couldn't fall asleep because of his impatience, but the day was finally here.

He worked long and hard this past month. He completed training for both of his affinities. Mastered countless techniques. Exhausted himself everyday. All of that for this moment. Well kind of, he was doing it to increase his skills to do better in the field but since he was officially on a month break for the Finals primarily it was for the Finals.

Naruto woke up two hours before he had to be at the stadium, and started getting ready for the day. He put his clothes on, attached his ninja equipment, and did a few stretches. Naruto ditched his old clothes for some new threads. Something that looked better(which wasn't that hard to do.), felt better, and lasted better. Naruto was finally ready to go, and he had and hour and forty-five minutes left. Wanting to psych himself down so he could be in a calm mind, he went to the middle of his floor and started meditating.

zzzzZZZZZZ

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **AN: Okay this is the point I wanted to get to. All of the training is done, and I laid the foundation down for the story which means I can just write without thinking about what I need to establish. Next chapter is the third rounds, and No it won't be interrupted during the first fights. Just to let you know. When writing I am usually going to be following Naruto, meaning if he is somewhere, I probably won't cut to another scene, Unless I want to of course.**

 **This chapter is shorter because most of the stuff I want to put in, happens after the invasion so I was coming up short. I am still longer than a lot of other people so I don't really care.**

 **Alright I'm signing out**


	5. First Match Begins!

**AN: Here is another chapter.**

 **Let me state that I did go back and fix the problem I had with spelling Hanabi, for some reason I forgot how it was spelled**

 **Real quick I am going to need you all to tell me something. This is most likely the only thing I will listen to completely and assuredly. On the situation with Sakura and Sasuke what do you want to happen with them. I can make them both seen in a positive light, a negative light, or remain them in an inbetween state. I don't really care I just have to do something with them because of the importance they held and it is not a light thing to just get rid of them. I mean it is but it isn't at the same time. If that makes since. So I need some feedback. Do I make Sasuke an emo asshole, or am avenging friend. Either way he is leaving the village. Do I make Sakura likable, or unlikable. Either way she is still going to be able to do the same things she can do in Canon. I need to know now what y'all want. so yeah.**

 **Also tell me if you really want her in the Harem, I am being lenient.**

 **One reviewer mentioned something I would like to address about Sasuke not having the curse mark. He does I just never mentioned it. I am not sure how you've came to that conclusion, or what I have done to mislead someone into thinking that but there you go. Sasuke still has a hickey.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

*Yaaawn*

Naruto stretched his arms, and got up. He took a couple steps to orientate himself, before he was stabilized.

"I think that was the best nap that I ever had. " he said, rubbing his eyes. " Maybe there is something to that meditation thing besides focus. I might start doing that every night." Naruto smacked his lips and looked around. " I wonder what time it is?" Naruto blearily spotted his clock on top of his night stand. " 7:59, almost eight 0' clock. Man I swear something was happening at that time." He tapped his chin. Naruto walked towards his window, and opened it up. He rested his head on the windowsill while he thought. 'It can't be Ichiraku's, they open way earlier than this, and I don't think I have any classes with Ero-sennin today ...hmmm maybe Ishi had a delivery for me to make, but I don't remember that.' Naruto notices that the streets of Konoha are fuller and livelier than they usually are at around this time.' I wonder what's up with all these people? They usually are only this festive on my birthday. It seems like they are all headed somewhere.' He trails his eyes over the crowds, to try and follow where they were going. Naruto saw that the masses all leaded to a big stadium in the corner of the village. Naruto stared at the arena for a few seconds, with a blank look. Then slowly but surely his eyelids started to lift wider and wider.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"If that idiot is the cause of the two of them being late, I am going to kill him." growled a pink-haired girl with green eyes.

Currently all the participants that were fighting in the third stage, except two, were standing in the center of the arena. The crowd was near full and bursting with excitement. The noise level made it hard for anyone to hear more than a few feet in front of them. The rest of the Genin who got knocked out in previous stages were sitting together in the stands near the front. All of them there to show support or to be entertained. Sakura Haruno, the only member of team 7 that didn't make it past the preliminary round, was sitting next to her best friend Ino Yamanaka. She had her fist balled up, and had a look of displeasure written all over her face. The cause of this was because of the fact that the two people who were missing, was both of her teammates.

"Disqualified before they can even fight. Neither of them could stand to go out like that, so what's with them?" Sakura moaned.

Ino looked towards her friend, then back to the arena. " Come on Sakura, you just said it yourself. Both of them would die before they would miss their fights. They'll be hear."

"...I hope" Sakura mumbled looking anything but reassured.

Those two certainly weren't the only ones to notice the absent of team sevens Genin.

"How unyouthful! It seems that my rival has managed to pass on his uncouth ways to his students!" yelled out Guy.

'I must agree' thought Kurenai' If Kakashi's students aren't even going to bother to show up, than Kiba's loss in the preliminary will have been for nothing.' Kurenai vowed to herself that she would hospitalize Kakashi if his students don't show up, particularly Naruto.

"I don't really care if they ever show up. If it happens that there is less competition for Shikamaru, then I won't complain." Asuma said with a heavy blow of smoke.

Down in the arena Shikamaru was unsettled by the change of events.

'Shit. If neither Naruto, nor Sasuke show up the chances of me getting that psychopath rises by an uncomfortable amount. I am usually all for less work, but today I would like something to stand in between me and that sand Genin. *sigh* What a drag.'

'So he couldn't even manage to show up huh. I guess he realized that a failure will always be a failure. Fate ordains it.' Neji was largely unaffected by the fact that Naruto hasn't shown up. It was just him not having to go through, what he assumed would be, an easy battle. ' Now the Uchiha's non-attendance is a cause for me to think about. I am sure he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to show how "elite" his clan is. I very much looked forward to putting him in his place.'

'Mother wants the Uchiha's blood. Where is he?' thought Gaara. He also thought back to when he went to finish killing the green Genin, and how he was stopped and denied from his desire. ' I want to kill that blonde boy for myself as well.'

Hayate, who is still alive obviously, looked around for the two missing fighters.' Man the crowd won't be happy if it turns out that the main event will be denied to them, and I kind wanted to see what Naruto could do myself.' Hayate looked at the entrance of the arena. " *cough* Will all the competitors clear the floor *cough* except Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. The first fight is about to begin.*cough* "

The crowd started to quiet down when they saw the floor clearing, but the noise level immediately rose again with questions when they saw the absence of a opponent for the fight.

Back in the stands a indigo-haired Hyuga was sitting in worry for the object of her affection. ' Oh no, Naruto is going to be disqualified if he doesn't show up' She didn't want to think about how he would feel if that happened. "Naruto-kun... where are you?

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Dammit! I'm late" Naruto screamed blurring past rooftops.' After all that care I put into waking up at a decent time, I just had to go have a nap and oversleep. Shit!' Naruto was jumping from roof to roof, skipping two, or three building every now and then. It didn't help that his apartment was on the other side of the village from the Arena, so he still had ways to go if he wanted to make it in time for his match. The world started to blur by for Naruto, and he started thinking how he never noticed that the village was so damn big before. 'I gotta pick up the pace' Naruto pushed even more chakra in his legs than before, and his surroundings became even more indiscernible. Naruto was only one street away from the stadium when he messed up.

On his way up to a higher structure, he accidentally tripped on a tile sending him flying way up into the air. Fortunately he was going so fast that the momentum caused him to fly over the arena. Unfortunately he was in mid-air and was going pass over the entire place. Naruto had to think fast if he was going to make it to his match in time. He needed someway to land immediately. He brainstormed and tried to think of the most efficient way to do it, and it didn't take him long for him to come up with a plan. His signature justu really was the most handy thing he could've have ever learned. Naruto mad the seals for the shadow clone jutsu.

*Poof*

Another Naruto appeared next to him. No Instructions were needed as he was sure the clone already knew what to do.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It has been a full minute since the announcement for the first match to start had went out, and there has been no signs of anyone moving towards the floor. The crowd was starting to get restless, and soon enough were going to start verbally addressing their displeasure in bulk. Many people have started rummaging through their bags and looking around on the floor for projectiles to throw, and others were about to start to yell for them to move on. The crowd gradually started to match and exceed the volume level it had reached before.

Hayate wasn't really pleased about what he was going to do, but he had a duty to uphold, and nothing can get in the way of that. He raised his hands to get the crowds attention. Little by little the spectators noticed and started to quiet down. Hayate cleared his throat." Due to the failure to *cough* show up," Hayate started. " Uzumaki Naruto is-"

 _fwoom_

Suddenly a orange figure was rocketing towards the ground. No one was able to make out the identity of the unexpected anomaly. Several of the higher skilled ninjas could see what it looked like, and could perfectly keep track of it's descent, but they were unable to figure out the face. Almost every ninja Chunin and above tensed because of the abrupt appearing of the unknown, and were ready to dispose of it if need be.

 **Boom**

The unforeseen object collided with the ground kicking up dirt and obscuring the landing are from view. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, bubbling with apprehension, waiting to find out what or who they would see when their vision was no longer concealed. No one in the crowd knew what awaited them beyond the dust. Well maybe not no one.

'Naruto...' Sighed out the old Hokage.' You always have to make a scene don't you.' The elderly Sarutobi looked down at the arena fondly. He knew today was going to be a bad day, but he could always look forward to seeing his surrogate grandson.

The cloak of grime started to disappear and the first thing that people saw was a short figure that had a mop of spiky, blonde hair. As more of the dust cleared, it was discovered that whoever they was looking at wasn't short but was in a crouch. Finally the ground was empty of almost all things in the air, and a clear picture of what they was dealing was available for everyone to see. Many people looked at the person on the ground in confusion, as they didn't recognize them. A lot had already thought it might have been the fighter that was about to miss the match, but whoever they were seeing now, and whatever they remember of that boy didn't match up, so they were left in uncertainty. Some of the audience did recognize the individual at sight but was also similarly hesitant due to a difference in wardrobes.

Now down in the arena, Naruto was recovering from his rapid landing as well. He knew that he was going to be descending fast when his clone grabbed his legs and threw him towards the earth, but he didn't expect it to be that speedy. There was noway he could've came out standing when he crashed into the earth, so he landed in a crouch to soften the impact to a specific part of his body. It still stung like hell though. It took Naruto a good couple seconds for him to regain his bearings enough for him to even attempt standing up.

Everyone in the stands saw Naruto stand up, and were quickly able to confirm the suspension many of them had already formed. What they saw next threw them for a loop, because instead of the 'kill me now' orange that Naruto usually had on, he now had on a different set of attire. Naruto had on grayish-green shorts on that went a past his knees, but above his ankles. He had on a black undershirt that seemed to be loose enough to allow mobility, but not big enough to be considered baggy. He wore black sandles, and armbands on his ankles and wrist, which, unknown to the crowd, hold his fuinjustu formula that adds weight. Finally to top of his garbs, he was wearing an burnt orange sleeveless hoodie over top of his undershirt. The shade of orange was much more appealing to the eye than the last, and it was a fact that everyone would agree with.

Naruto looked out towards the audience, running his eyes over each section. "Sorry I'm late," Naruto announced to the arena in a smoother voice than he was known for. " I ran into a few inconveniences that I didn't expect," he continued. To the crowd it seemed as if Naruto was surrounded in an unearthly glow. His eyes shone and glittered as if it reflected the light of an infinite amount of sapphires. The wind picked up a little, and started to blow around the arena, causing Naruto's hair to flow in the wind. His blonde locks shining as if the sun blessed it to be it's counterpart on the planet. Naruto lifted his lips, while closing his eyes. He started rubbing the back of his head, while giving everyone a disarming smile that seemed to touch the heart directly. " I hope you can forgive me."

"~...~"

The entire stadium was quiet for a while, with only the blowing of the wind making sounds. Naruto was still smiling, seemingly unaware of the silence of the crowd. Up in the Kage booth, the third Hokage's pipe almost fell out of his mouth. He stared in disbelief at what he just witnessed. ' How is it possible that he knows that technique, where could he-' The Hokage's eyes lit up in realization.' Of course!'

In the stands Kiba looked at Naruto like he was the biggest idiot in the world. " Heh. Did that idiot think that a lame excuse like that would work simultaneously.

 _Ba-dump_

"What the hell wa-" Kiba never got to finish his sentence because he was knocked unconscious from the pitch and loudness of the following noise.

"KYAAAAA~Naruto-sama we forgive you." squealed out hundred of teenage girls and visiting females in a deafening volume. They weren't the only ones affected though. The older women of Konoha who always held Naruto in a bad light suddenly had a change of heart and raised their opinions of him substantially. "I guess he's not as bad as we thought." "Maybe it was wrong of me to tell my children to stay away from him." " He sure doesn't look like a demon." Even the older men of the crowd started to change their tunes. " That fellow doesn't look to bad, all things considering." " hmmm I was looking for potential suitors for my sweetie pie, he wouldn't do too bad if I do say so myself." " I should let him come inside my store, nothing looks harmful about him, if anything he will bring in more customers. The entire crowd was raining praises of admiration or forgiveness upon Naruto, who was still just rubbing his head chuckling sheepishly. Somehow sparkles were appearing around him, but no one paid that any mind.

The only group where he didn't gain any points in was the younger men and teenagers. Actually he lowered his popularity among them, to a point where they started radiating a malicious aura around them. All of their imaginations were filled with ways to get rid of him, some just temporarily, most lethally.

Shikamaru looked all around the arena from the participant booth. "*sigh* Only Naruto could do something like this. How troublesome."

Up In the section where the clans sat at, a small short-tempered Hyuga started going red in the face, and for some reason started growling. An act which didn't go unnoticed by her father.

Moegi was sitting with the rest of the corps, and she looked as if she was trying to give death stares to every girl that was in the crowd.

All the kunoichi of the spectators under 20 were also affected. Only there thoughts towards the blonde were far more forceful than the civilians, many of them already making plans to 'confront' the Genin somewhere where they can be alone and undisturbed. Many of these thoughts had Naruto's willingness to the idea as a non-factor.

Temari, who was also sitting in the participant booth, had a faint dust of pink on her face. " Wow. He turned into a hunk. Makes me a little regretful about what we are going to do today.

Tenten,Ino,Sakura, and Hinata, who all decided to sit together, had similar fits of blushing, making what seem to be line of red balls. Hinata was too pre-occupied with fighting unconsciousness too notice anyone else's interest in Naruto. Sakura similarly didn't notice the girls next to her shared reaction, once she started blushing she ha been trying to picture Sasuke in her head to get rid of Naruto's image. Tenten and Ino did notice each other though, but didn't bring it up at the time in favor of staring at the attraction in the middle of the stadium.

Naruto was still standing there with just his eyes closed. 'Yes! it seems like it works." Naruto cheered in his mind. 'Who would've thought Ero-sennin was right about this one thing, anyone would be dubious if they saw his track record in getting out of trouble.' See Naruto was thought this technique by Jiraiya, and was specifically told to use it if he was ever late and wanted to avoid getting in trouble. Naruto being Naruto didn't understand that Jiraiya was talking about dates and things similar, and assumed it was applicable for all situations where he turned up late. Naruto didn't even want to learn the move at first, but when he heard that the fourth Hokage also knew that technique, he was quickly sold over to the other side. Coincidentally the only other people who knows about this technique was Jiraiya's old teammate, and his mentor, who had seen Jiraiya and Minato successfully pull it off multiple times. There was some drawbacks to it though. One the move can't be used by anybody and can only be preformed in the peak of youth. Two is that it doesn't work on everybody, and if tried on those unaffected than a beating is most assuredly what will follow. Naruto knew Jiraiya was thinking about particular women because he was rubbing his chest and mumbling things about "Himes" and "Tomatoes", unfortunately Naruto didn't get the references.

"ahem" Hayate cleared his throat, and raised his hand. The crowd slowly but surely piped down to listen to what the proctor had to say. " Naruto you were this close to being disqualified. Luckily you showed up up in the nick of time, no matter how ... unique your entrance was."

"hehehe." This time Naruto actually laughed sheepishly, while he had a sweat drop slide down his head.

Neji just stared at Naruto as if the dust on his shoe got up and came to life. " I must commend you on your courage to come over and face me like a man, but I have to also berate you on your foolishness of actually fighting me. You should have just stayed home, we both know it's hopeless." Neji said to Naruto smugly.

"Like hell I will, I already promised you that I won't be happy until your black and blue," Naruto reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his new black forehead protecter. He tied the piece of metal onto his head, and adjusted it. Then he pointed his thumb towards the leaf insignia. " and I never go back on my word!"

"tch" Neji scoffed.

"If the both of you are done," Interrupted the proctor. " **Then let the match begin!** " he announced **.** The proctor swiftly jumped out of the hot zone, and settled at a distance to observe the fight.

"Pay attention Hanabi." said Hiashi from the stands where the Hyugas were sitting." Neji has one of the most developed Byakugan in the clan. It's even stronger than your sister's."

'Tou-san is wrong.' Hanabi thought too herself.' Neji's eyes can only see what is around him better than nee-san, but hers can see over incredibly distances that are unheard of in the clan. She just doesn't wan to show it off.

Neither Neji or Naruto moved, and it didn't seem like either of them would. Of course as always Naruto was the first to attack, he could only hold out for so long. He palmed several kunai in his hand in launched them at Neji in a single motion. Neji didn't even dignify the offensive move as something to be worried about. The Hyuga just moved his head out of the way and let the projectiles fly past, leaving Neji unharmed. Naruto took out even more kunai and threw them towards Neji at a faster rate. Neji couldn't just move his head to avoid them this time, so he plucked the closest one out of the air and used that to deflect the other ones.

'Already I can tell that his perception, and coordination are way above any Genin I have ever seen. It seems I will have to make this a close-ranged battle, where I can surprise him, and give him less time to react. Just because he can see everything doesn't mean he can dodge it.' Naruto mused. ' I also want to keep how much I've improved this moth to myself, for as long as possible. I don't want to give all my skills away and give my next opponents time to devise ways to counter them, and I want to conserve as much chakra as possible. The best way to do this is to make this a up and personal fight. Too bad I have to get the taijutsu prodigy first, which means I am probably going to come out of this hurting. Well as long as I hold back.'

Naruto started to run to Neji, intending to start a hand-to-hand fight with him. A move many people thought was foolish and stupid.

In the stands with the Genin, several ninja's jumped up to tell Naruto of his mistake.

"What are you doing you idiot?! There is no way you can fight a Hyuga one-on-one like that!" yelled Kiba.

"Come on Naruto! Use your head!" screamed Sakura.

Tenten looked at the battle with a conflicted look on her face. " I hate to say it, but I don't think that it matters whether or not Naruto attacks head on or not... He's going to lose regardless." All of the Genin around her stopped and started to stare at her, some in intrigue, and some with rising anger. " No offense to Naruto, but no Genin in the leaf is stronger than Neji. Trust me I know this personally to be true since I trained with him, especially after this month. He isn't going to be defeated no matter what Naruto does." Many of her listeners started getting contemplated looks on their faces, and even if they didn't believe what she said to be true couldn't deny the superiority that Neji had.

"Your wrong!" a voice yelled out, breaking the silence.

Everyone looked towards the sound, and found Hinata standing out of her seat with a defiant look on her face. "Neji is not the strongest Genin in the village. Maybe I would agree with you if skill had to do with strength but it doesn't, it only has to do with spirit. Naruto has been through more, and has over come more things than anyone else and he has never back down. Naruto is the strongest Genin because he has the brightest spirit and no one can say any difference. Naruto Uzumaki never gives up, that's why he will win!" Hinata said all this without even stuttering once. All the Konoha Genin looked at her in a new light, they never new she had so much fire in her.

Back down on the floor Naruto was quickly approaching Neji. ' Bastard! He still isn't taking me serious by activating his Byakugan. I'm all for having an advantage by someone underestimating me, but something about him doing it when he is the same level as me pisses me off!' Naruto finally reached his destination and came in with a soaring punch aimed at Neji's face. The feminine Hyuga leaned his body to the side to avoid the blow, sending Naruto flying past him. Naruto stopped himself by planting his hands on the ground, and used his momentum to swing his legs around to execute a leg sweep. Neji flipped backwards, and landed on his feet. He pushed off his heels and came speeding at Naruto with a palm thrust. Naruto deflected the strike with his hand while in a spin, bringing his elbow around to hit Neji's face. Neji could only stop the strike by bringing his other arm up to block it.

'agh. his way faster then expected. I didn't expect him to be able to stop one of my attacks, and all of his come in split-seconds' Neji thought.

The two of them struggled for dominance for a few moments before they broke off by jumping away. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before they reengaged. They both started fighting to see who could get the first hit in, but as the minutes wore on, nobody was able to land a successful strike. Neji had more nimbleness meaning he could maneuver past Naruto strikes to deliver his own, but Naruto had good reflex and timing and could always avoid the hits at the last second. Then Naruto would twist his body to use his motion as a way to not stop moving. Naruto, using this, became a constant barrage of attacks that never stopped. It was a fight between to types of agility. One agile in body, able to move quickly and easily, and one agile in mind, able to think and draw conclusions quickly.

The stalemate continues in this pattern for several minutes before Naruto jumped away and back to his side of the arena.

"Heh. Finally come to see reason, and realized your inability to win. give up, it's your fate." Neji gloated

"As if! I'm just getting started." Naruto shot back.

"ch. As if. Surely you realize that if you can't defeat me while I don't have my bloodline activated that it's hopeless when I do."

"Whatever. Did you really think you was the only when holding back." Naruto made a seal, and released one level of three on the seals he had restraining his speed." Now get ready. Cause the real battle starts now!" With that Naruto shot towards Neji in a burst of speed, kicking up dirt at his starting position. He was so fast Neji only had time to sealessly activate his bloodline before Naruto came at him with a fist. Neji narrowly avoided the punch by twisting backwards, going into a back flip, but when he came back up Naruto was already on him with another punch. Neji could only parry this one with his palm, directing the hand downward. Too bad Naruto used that motion to execute a front flip aimed for Neji's face. Neji narrowly jumped out of the way, in the nick of time. A feat he was even happier for when he saw the mini crater and cracks Naruto left on the ground from his kick. Neji only got a second of relief because Naruto moved his foot onto it's toes and launched back at him. Through all this Neji didn't even have time to get an attack.

Up in the stands Naruto's friends, and their sensei's looked on in shock at his display of speed.

"Naruto-kun's flames of youth shine brightly today!" proclaimed Guy.

Meanwhile the other Jonin-senseis looked at the scene dumbstruck'What the hell did Kakashi do to him?' was the collective thought running through their minds.

Lee was cheering for Naruto as he has never seen someone get this close to beating Neji other than him, and he had to admit that Naruto was doing better. ' Naruto-kun's fighting style is far more effective against the gentle fist than the strong fist. Also not only can he go as fast as me but he can also react and counter in an instant!'

Over by the other Genin, they were also looking at Naruto in awe. All they could see, unlike the veteran shinobi, was Naruto disappearing and reappearing with a strike, and that happening over and over again with Neji barely dodging the blows.

"W-woah he's as fast as lee." stuttered out Tenten. ' I knew he got some weights from our store, but to obtain lee's speed in just a month is insane!'

"Sakura! W-what the heck did Naruto do to train this whole month?" asked Ino in a stupor.

"I'm not sure, I only saw him in passing a couple time this month, I heard that Kakashi found him a teacher though." replied Sakura.

"Well whoever trained him was amazing. If Naruto could've done this a month ago I wouldn't even had lasted a second." Kiba grumbled." How did he get so strong, that's not fair."

Up in the Hokage booth neither leaders said anything, but if one looked at their eyes you could see them filled with surprise in interest. Though two different type of interests were brewing in their heads.

It was silent in the participant booth as well, everyone too shocked to speak.

'I figured Naruto got way stronger than he was before, but this is unbelievable. What a drag. This exam is becoming more troublesome by the minute.' complained Shikamaru in his head.

'Shit! what the hell. That Uchiha probably got stronger as well. Those damn Genin might cause hindrances to the plan.' thought Temari, gritting her teeth.

Gaara had a maniacal grin plastered all over his face 'Mother wants his blood! He's strong, he will be able to prove my existence. Mother wants his blood!'

Kankuro had a concerned look on his face, but that's about it. Shino was also quiet, but he only adopted a look of intrigue.

Dosu( who, yes is still alive) only held a confident look on his face, not at all disturbed by the skill being shown on the field.

Back in the arena Naruto was getting tired of Neji avoiding his attacks and decide to end the lack of progression he was having. Naruto came in for a clothes line forcing Neji to duck under his arm, when he did that Naruto put his hands together to create the shadow clone seal. *Poof* A clone appeared right above Neji's crouched form to deliver a flying kick. Neji jumped back to avoid contact with it's foot. The original Naruto already was coming back for follow up attack, but Neji twisted to avoid that, dodging that as well. As Neji turned back around he saw Naruto flying towards him faster than all other times before, and he knew he couldn't dodge it. The only thing he could do is put his arms up in a cross to absorb the hit for him.

*SMACK*

The sound of contact echoes around the arena, signifying the first solid hit that anyone has made all match. Neji went sliding a couple feet back but before he could recover the two blonde ninja were back on him again. Neji was getting tried to defend with all his might, but as time went on he received more and more hits. Neji didn't particularly like being tossed around so he jumped away from Naruto once he found an opening. Neji landed across the field, and wiped the blood off his lips.

"Why do you continue to defy fate!" Neji snarled."You will always be a failure, nothing can change that. So just accept your destiny, and give up!"

"I thought I already told you." Naruto retorted, making a familiar seal once again. " I can't do that!"

*Poof*

Three more clones of Naruto appeared, bringing the total up to five. The original Naruto then gave the signal for them to charge. They all started running towards Neji, two of them even launching into the air, to do a attack from above. Naruto was serious about his promise to beat Neji down, that's why he summoned four clones to help him. The Naruto were closing in to Neji, and to all of the crowd it seemed as this was going to be the end of the fight. All of the crowd that is except Tenten.

Tenten shook her head. " Too bad Naruto, Neji has trained all month and your not the only one to become stronger. This is why it is certain you will lose." The rest of the Genin just looked at her in confusion. She just shook her head and continued to watch the match.

Down in the arena Neji looked at the approaching adversary's with a calculating look. Neji then began to smile cockily. "You fool," he said condescendingly. " I told you already-" Naruto and his clone closed in on Neji, but before any hits could land, they suddenly met a strange resistance. A second later visible chakra started to leak from Neji, which made clear what was being use to slow Naruto. Neji started twirling in a circle. "-Give UP!" The spinning Hyuga was being encased in what looked like a twisting dome of chakra. " **Kaiten** " Naruto and his copies were blown back by the force of the attack to the other side of the stadium, dispelling the clones in the process. He hit the ground and slid for a few more meters, and was a bit disorientated causing him to stay down for a little longer than normal.

Hinata was looking at her cousin with a shocked look on her face. " How? Thats-

"Kaiten!" yelled Hiashi, standing up in the midst of the crowd. " That's a technique only known by the main branch, how was he able to learn it?!

Hanabi just looked awed. ' I already knew that Neji-san was considered a genius, but to recreate a jutsu by himself is amazing.'

"What was that?" questioned Sakura.

"That was the eight triagrams palms rotation. A move that Neji has been working on all month. It's an impenetrable, wall of chakra that comes from all over his body. Alot of ninjas can only direct there chakra out of there body from one place in there body at a time like their hands or their feet. Neji's mastery over his chakra is so good that he is able to push it out from multiple places at once, creating what he call Kaiten. I tested it out myself the technique is basically impossible to break, only a strong jutsu or something of the likes could get passed it.

Down back in the arena Naruto had almost recovered and was catching his breath on the opposite side from where Neji was. Naruto was trying to figure out a way to overcome the new obstacle that just appeared. First, he decided, he had to test how strong that attack was. Naruto pulled out a handful of shuriken, and held them at ready. " Let's see how you handle this, bastard." Naruto threw all the weapons in his hands, then made a single hand seal. " **Shuriken Shadow Clone Justu!** "

Up in the stands the two Kages were shocked by the jutsu that Naruto just showed. The Hokage didn't even know anyone other than him knew that jutsu, while the Kazekage's eyes seemed to shine bright with greed.

All over the crowd ninjas were shocked by the jutsu that was known to be used by the Kami no Shinobi. They all noted how in one match Naruto showed above proficient use in two high-ranked justus.

Naruto released barrage after barrage of shuriken which multiplied and became a dozen each. The only way that Neji could ovoid this attack is if he used Kaiten again, so that's what he did. Neji's sphere of chakra was getting pelted by wave after wave of endless shuriken, but it didn't seem to be wavering any time soon. Naruto stopped throwing Shuriken, and reached in his pouch to grab three explosive tags attached to Kunai. "Try This!" He threw the timed explosive across the field, and to the still spinning Hyuga.

 **Boom**

Naruto waited patiently for the smoke to clear to see if Neji's Kaiten was able to stop that attack as well. Naruto wasn't the only one, almost every single person in the crowd was sitting in anticipation in whether or not Neji avoided the blast. When the smoke was cleared every saw a perfectly non-harmed Neji standing in the center of a circle engraved in the ground in the center of a bigger crater. It didn't take a genius to know what that meant. The crowd went wild, clearly excited by the match that they had low expectations for.

"Don't you see you cannot fight against fate. It is a fool's dream to become Hokage when they clearly aren't destined to be."

"Grrr. Shut up! What the hell is your problem talking about fate like that, everyone can decide there own future!."

"Hah. Let me show you reality. The thing which is a reminder of my fate." Neji then pulled off his headband and showed Naruto his caged bird seal. " This seal defines my entire life, and there is nothing I can do to escape it." Neji then went on to tell him the history of his family, about the death of his father, and his duties towards the clan. The more Naruto heard the madder he became. He was mad at Neji, The Hyugas, and the village for allowing this to happen. "These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me… people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be! The only destiny that everyone shares… is death."

"If it's your job to serve Hinata-chan, then why the hell did you almost try to kill her in the preliminary. That's the opposite of everything you just told me." Naruto roared out. " You say that I am an idiot for fighting to change my life, when you were trying to defy fate just like me. were exactly alike.

Neji face turned into the pure definition of the word rage. " Shutup, you don't know hat you are talking about!" he screamed. Neji launch towards Naruto in a considerably faster speed than whatever he was going before. Neji's hands started glowing blue in concentration of chakra. " You are now within the range of my divination"

"Impossible!" yelled Hiashi. An opinion that was shared by several clan members.

"No way. It can't be." whispered Hinata.

" **Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Palms!** "

Neji delivered two consecutive strikes, Naruto moved out of the way of those." **Two Palms!** "

Neji then did two more strike, Naruto dodged them too. " **Four Palms!** "

Neji now did four strikes, something which Naruto was hard-pressed to not get hit by. " **Eight Palms!** "

Neji came with eight strike, Naruto felt as if he almost was hit once or twice. " **Sixteen Palms!** "

Neji followed with sixteen consecutive strikes, more than a few scraped Naruto's clothes. " **Thirty-Two Palms!** "

Hinata looked at Naruto in a mixture of awe and worry. 'Naruto-kun dodged all of Neji-neesan's attacks. Now if only he can keep it up.'

Expectantly Neji started to grin, throwing Naruto for a loop. He started going twice as fast as before, catching Naruto off-guard, and rendering him vulnerable. Naruto was receiving thirty-two consecutive strikes courtesy of Neji, and they were way more fierce than before. Naruto tried his best to not get hit, but from the stinging in his left arm, he knew he failed. Neji stepped forward and thrust his palm out to deliver a strong hit to finish off the move. Naruto only by a hair-length maneuvered his body, so that his already hurt left arm took the brunt of the attack. " **Sixty-Four Palms!** "

"Naruto-kun" whimpered Hinata

Naruto was sent sailing through the air, only touching the ground now and then to skid and bounce back up. Naruto was able to stop himself by using his right hand as friction to slow himself down. Naruto was disorientate for a few minutes, but was finally able to stumble to his feet. He was breathing in rapid breaths, and was cradling his left arm with his right.

"I have told you fate has always decreed me winner, You had no chance. This match is over."

"grr. Don't count me out yet!" retorted Naruto.

"Why not, it's useless to continue. Without both your arms you are unable to preform that cloning technique you love so much, and the rate and effectiveness of your attacks by your self decrease enormously. Not only that, but also you have to carry around dead weight around, which won't help you at all especially considering your exhuasted. There is no point in fighting. I am in perfect condition, and I have more than enough chakra left. Unlike others I don't waste it by constantly doing fancy jutsus, and wasted strokes. Please spare yourself of any further pain." gloated Neji.

The stands resonated with the sound of countless people voicing how they thought that time was up for the orange aspiring rookie Genin.

"He had a good run, but it seems that Neji was still able to best him in the end." commented Asuma.

"No! I believe that Naruto-kun's flame of youth have not been put out yet!" replied Guy.

"I also believe that Guy-sensei! Naruto-kun would not let such a disadvantage hold him back from trying to win!" agreed Lee.

"Naruto is not getting back up from that." Tenten told everyone." Like I said before, It was over once Neji started his attack. I knew it from the beginning, no one in the leaf can beat Neji.

"I doubt it." Sakura said drawing everyone's attention. " Naruto isn't the type of guy to stop fighting in any situation, even if he has lost an arm. Trust me on that one."

"I agree, but even if he still fights, what can he do to win against this guy? It seems it's the end of the road for Naruto." Kiba responded.

In he participant booth, almost everyone was in the single opinion that the match's victor was decided.

"The cute blonde kid seemed like he had it for a while, it seemed like his luck had too run out sometime huh." stated Temari.

Shikamaru yawned then started to chuckle loudly. " I wouldn't be so sure about that. I might not have seen a lot of Naruto in battle, but I have known Naruto for a long time, and know how he would act in almost every situation" The lazy Nara started." and almost every time the chips were down, and things seemed impossible Naruto came back ten times harder." The booth got quiet after that revelation.

"tch. Whatever." scoffed Kankuro.

'It seems Sarutobi has raised a fine container, I wonder if this is the end for it. I've did have quite fun watching him.' said a snake in his mind.

Back in the arena Neji was still standing proudly in the center, while Naruto was trying to recover himself while thinking of a plan. Naruto couldn't feel the natural flow of chakra he usually feels in his left arm, matter of fact he couldn't feel anything at all, the whole arm was numb. Somehow at the same time it burned, Naruto knew it was useless to even try to move the appendage. Naruto felt he did a good job in directing most of Neji's landed hits to one area, but he was still disappointed he lost his entire left arm. He knew that with the combination of his and the Kyuubi's chakra that his arm would be back to normal in no time, but the problem was that he could probably estimate that the time it would be all better, will be way after this match was finished.

Naruto brainstormed all the ways he could still win.'Shit. With the loss of my arm, there is only a limited of number of ways that I can win, and they all include revealing something I don't want to be shown yet. If it gets out now then they can be planned to counter.' Naruto mused to himself for a few moments before he came to a decision. ' Alright. It seems I have no other choice than to show some of my hand. I just need to execute in a way that leaves everyone with the fewest questions. Considering I am going to have to do it with one hand already tells me that the fewest questions is going to be way too many.' Naruto released the second level of only the seal on his right wristband. He could feel chakra surging into his hand and flowing all through out it. Naruto started to gather as much energy as he could in his fist before he rocketed off.

Neji saw that Naruto was continuing the battle by running towards him. "How persistent, almost like a cockroach" Neji growled. Neji got in a steady position, ready to do what need be based on whatever Naruto was doing.

Naruto was pacing his way to Neji, he wanted time to build up his attack, there was now so much chakra pulsing in his arm that it was emitting a faint glow. When Naruto felt he had gathered enough chakra, he started going through hand seals with one-hand. A thing which no one in the crowd missed.

"What is he doing,Is that even possible?" "I heard of ninjas that could use one hand, but never a Genin." This must be a fluke he is using to throw his competitor off guard" The crowd echoed with the sound of everyone's astonishment of Naruto's new reveal.

Orochimaru stared at Naruto with wide, yellow, slit-pupil eyes. His whole body was shaking in apprehension.'One-hand hand seals huh. ooh Sarutobi-sensei you've found yourself a real gem, haven't you. I wonder what his limits are? How would he match up against Sasuke? hmmm." cackled the Sannin in his head.

The wind started picking up around Naruto. spinning and whirling swiftly. The air became so intense it was visible, and it even started howling like an old sorrowful spirit that never moved on. Naruto finished the hand-signs for the jutsu completing the preparation needed. The wind started to swirl around and encase Naruto's fist, giving it a coat of twisting currents. To the spectators it looked as if half of his right arm was replaced by a miniature tornado. Naruto having completed the justu sped up and blurred away to finish Neji with it.

Neji seeing the approaching doom running towards him, inferred the only way to get ahead of the oncoming attack was with Kaiten. Neji started pushing out chakra from everywhere again, and started to rotate. "Why won't you quit!" soon enough Neji was inside a perfect sphere of spinning chakra.

Naruto was right in front of the dome now, and he cocked his right fist back in preparation to punch. " Because I'll never give up!"Naruto slammed his fist into the Hyuga's prized justu

" **Kaiten!** "

" **KamiKen!** "

The resulting force from the clash of the two jutsus caused everyone from any of the rows near the front to be pressed back against their seats. A whirlwind of chakra overcame the arena, forcing many to hold on to something in fear of being knocked down. It looked like a blue vortex with the eye being Naruto and Neji. The duo continued to fight for dominance, the harder they pushed the wilder the environment became. Both of their respective jutsu gaining strength and size as time went on, It was as if two unstoppable forces were ramming against each other. Neither side seemed to be gaining, when all of the sudden everything exploded.

 **Boom**

A figure shout out of the smoke and slammed into the wall on the side of the stadium. The smoke cleared faster than usual this time, and everyone saw that in the center of the arena was Naruto with his hand still stretched out. Neji was sliding down the wall, ending up on his butt on the ground, unfortunately he still wasn't unconscious.

"geh" Neji spit out some blood." I'm not finished yet."

"Yeah." Naruto said, then he made a half ram/half tiger seal with his hand. " we'll see about that."

Neji registered a build up of chakra from the side of him and saw three Kunai with seals written on them impaled in the wall. Neji widened his eyes, then pushed of the floor to try to escape, but it was too late. The Kunai exploded sending him flying back towards the center of the arena. Naruto took advantage of this by slamming his fist into Neji's face when he finally reached the center. The crack that came afterwards was heard and felt by everybody. Neji just dropped from the air like someone cut all the strings to a puppet. His face was bruised and had blood leaking from it, the rest of his body didn't look any better.

Naruto walked up to the lying form of Neji's body. "I don't think your totally wrong. I do believe in destiny and things that are fated to be, but I believe it is impossible to know what they are so there is no point trying to predict it. If you work hard you can fight against anything that is set in your way." Naruto said."Besides you aren't the only one with a seal that defines you."

The proctor looked at Neji's body for a few moments to see if their was any sign of retaliation. After it was clear that the match was over, he raised his hand high up into the air. "The winner of the first match is **Uzumaki Naruto!** "

The crowd started to go wild again, most of them thinking that the battle was the best they have ever witnessed. The teen girls from before started squealing and gushing over the sweaty form of Naruto. The ninja all had to admit that Naruto did way better than expected and surprised them constantly the whole match.

"Wow. He actually won." said Tenten in disbelief. " I mean its not that I didn't want him to win, its just that I didn't think he could."

"Man who would've thought that the dead last will beat the rookie of the year. Sure as hell not me" Kiba spoke.

"This isn't even the final fight, it's only the first match we still have many more to go." Ino said.

"Sasuke-kun still didn't show up though, and I am getting worried." worried Sakura, looking around the crowd.

'I knew you could do it Naruto-kun' thought Hinata. 'I hope I can get that strong.'

The Jonin sensei was surprised by the results as well.

"Oii! Naruto-kun shall become my new rival for if I can surpass him, I will have surpassed Neji, ultimately making me stronger!." shouted Lee.

"That's the spirit lee! Once your off those crutches, you can begin to follow your dreams." Guy said in an equally loud voice.

"It seems Shikamaru has his work cut out for him if he wants to become Chunin," Asuma said, breathing out smoke. "but knowing him he probably finds the whole idea of being a Chunin troublesome." Kurenai just snorted in agreement.'What do you know, Naruto has an affinity for wind huh.'

Kotetsu and Izumo had been watching the entire match in the crowds, and were proud of what their favorite Genin could do.

"Already one match and we probably have a shoe-in Chunin" Izumo said.

"Yeah, your telling me. We haven't even reached the main event and the crowd is going crazy." Kotetsu responded back.

In the participant booth everyone was raising their hazard level on the recent winner.

"What do you know, blondie still came out of it ahead. He's a wind-user to not many of those in the leaf." Temari said.

"I wonder if the other guy is going to show up, or if he is going to be disqualified." Kankuro asked. " I heard people were looking forward to that match between him and Gaara. Man they don't know what they are talking about."

'It doesn't matter how much stronger the brat got' Dosu thought.' He still fall to the might of my arm, then I will show my true worth to that Bastard.'

"Neji lost..." Hiashi said in a blank tone. To the others around him, they thought he was upset about the turn of events, but to their surprise he started laughing. "Hahahaha, I should have expected this. Even from the grave you best me. I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree after all, or more like tomato." Hiashi started cracking up again. Many of the Hyuga feared for his mental health, and asked if he needed to go to the hospital, Hiashi just waved them off. "See Hanabi, that is a splendid shinobi." Hiashi stared at Naruto as his smile turned wistful

'Tou-san thinks he is a good ninja.'Hanabi stared at Naruto in the stadium, who was running around accepting praise from the audience. ' He can even defeat Neji-san... I will marry him. Only a strong ninja can be wed to me, and an idiot like him wouldn't be able to find a wife other than me.' Hanabi resolved.

Up in the Kage booth, the Hokage was positively beaming. 'Oh how strong you have become. Even in times like these your will of fire still shines brighter than ever.'

Next to him the supposed Kazekage just stared at Naruto with excitement in his eyes. ' I've more fun than I expected watching you fight brat, it would be a shame to stop it so early.' The Kazekage cleared his throat. " Hokage-sama, I have an interesting proposal for you, if you would hear me out." The Hokage looked towards his fellow Kage with a questioning look on his face.

Naruto was in the middle of the field congratulating himself, when suddenly his eyesight was filled with leaves,

whoosh

In a swirl of Leaves, back to back, appeared the missing Genin Sasuke, and his sensei Kakashi. Naruto apparently wasn't the only one to change his get-up

"Does that whole team have a problem with regular entrances or something?" questioned Kurenai.

"I'm not late for my match am I. This is all my sensei's fault." Sasuke directed towards the proctor.

"Nope Sasuke your right on time." answered Naruto instead.

Sasuke and Kakashi both noticed Naruto standing a couple feet in front of them. Sasuke studies Naruto for a moment, then looked around, his eyes finally landing on a knocked out Neji being carried away by the medics.

'So he won his match huh, I guess it is nothing less than expected when Jiraiya-sama asked me for him to train Naruto.' mused Kakashi.

"So you've managed to win your fight huh." started Sasuke." It would have been disappointing for you to get booted out before you made it to me."

"Lose this match, and miss the chance to kick your ass, as if." boasted Naruto.

"heh You wish Idiot." responded Sasuke.

"Just wait and see teme." shot back Naruto.

They both gave each other feral grins, which spoke of the anticipation they had for their upcoming battle, and if the looks on their faces was anything to go by, neither of them would play nice. Unfortunately the scene looked differently to the crowd that was watching them. What hundred and hundred of females saw was a black-haired hottie appear from a swirl of leaves and then start smiling at the blonde Adonis from earlier. This had the affect of initiating countless Yaoi fantasies that would play through the mind of girls forever.

"I guess I'll see you after this match." Naruto said. He started retreating towards the stairs which would lead to where the rest of the participants are. " You better not lose!" he called back.

"Hmph" Sasuke didn't though the statement was so pointless, that it didn't even dignify a response.

All f the sudden a ninja jumped down and whispered something in Hayate's ear. Hayate listened to the message and nodded his head in verification

"It seems we have a complete last-minute change given directly from Lord Hokage." Hayate stated, stopping everyone in their tracks.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **AN: Finally done, after all these hours.**

 **Oh yeah the reason why Dosu is till alive is because he makes my version of the third round work. I didn't kill Hayate because I didn't really feel like his death mattered and he was a cool character in general so I just kept him alive.**

 **I would've had this chapter out sooner if I didn't accidentally close my window and lose 4,000 words of written story. I think it also has something to do with me re-watching an anime for the hundredth time, but hey you can never know for sure right.**

 **In case your wondering what anime I was watching let me give you a hint and a question.**

 **"When there is evil in this world that justice cannot defeat, would you taint your hands with evil to defeat evil? Or would you remain steadfast and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"**


	6. A Quick End to the Exams!

**AN:**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **-I HAVE ONCE AGAIN RISEN FROM THE DEEP ABYSS CALLED LIFE, TO ENTERTAIN YOU MORTALS WITH MY STORIES ONCE MORE-**

 **...Anyway moving on.**

 **Now, somebody here might be wondering where I've been, and to sum it up in one word life. Right after I released chapter 5, I injured my knee, which had me unable to walk for a while. Then school came and hit me like a train, luckily for me I decided to be an over achiever and pick all the hard classes last year. Then in between all that add in girl problems, and this caused me to be way to preoccupied to think about this story much. Now that everything has sorta settled, I have revisited this story. Now at first I was just going to just start a new story, because I have no idea where I was going, but I scrapped that idea because it is kind of petty to some of y'all. So then I decided to release a chapter 6, and to do that I had to reread the entire story. I knew before that I wasn't the best writer, but goddamn, my grammar and such was terrible. I thought about fixing it, but I decided against it, because I can learn from my mistakes better by keeping them around. Its not because I'm lazy. I really have no idea what I was trying to set up, so bear with me as you read this next chapter.**

 **Update on Sasuke. He is not going to be evil, and I don't give a shit about any of your opinions anymore. Yeah! Now some of you might be wondering where this change of heart came from, or why I am so steadfast about it now. The answer to that question is fucking Baruto. I'm not sure who of you have seen that movie, but after I saw it in October, Sasuke could never be portrayed as evil by my hands. He was so bad as a in that film, oh man, It was worth it to watch it as early as I did. The last was good, but clearly that was a love story, Baruto was more like a "we bout to fuck shit up" type of movie. You already know I had to preorder ultimate ninja storm to get their characters, wouldn't be able to play without them.**

 **Another things I would like to comment on is the harem. Excuse my language, but I don't know how the fuck I was going to have all them girls I had in there a part of it, while not making the fic revolve around just that. Most filler girls? Like what the hell was I smoking? do y'all know how many fillers there are? You all are partly responsible for not calling me out on that dumb plan earlier. Maybe I just came off reading a bunch of mega harem fics before I wrote the story, and it just carried over. I don't know. So as it stands the harem is just whatever. Some girls he will get and some girls he won't. This way I won't feel obligated to keep my promises, and let the fic flow more naturally.**

 **Also while I'm not going to wrap this up and make it short, I'm also not going to make it like a billion words like I originally planned. Man I must have been bored Last summer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Everyone looked at the proctor wondering what was going to be changed about the tournament.

"As from here on out the exams shall be fought in this order."

 **1ST Round**

 **Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Negi Match 2: Nara Shikamaru vs Temari Match 3: Gaara vs Kankuro Match 4: Uchiha Sasuke vs Aburame Shino**

 **2nd Round**

 **Match 5: winner of match 6 vs Dosu Match 6: winner of match 3 vs winner of match 4 Match 7: winner of match 5 vs winner of match 2**

 **3rd Round**

 **Match 8: winner of match 6 vs winner of match 7**

Everyone became restless after seeing the new lineup, mainly the ones who were set to fight.

'Sasuke is still stuck with Gaara, all that changed for me is that I have to fight the crazy bastard later than expected.' thought Naruto.

'Hn, me and the idiot are on separate sides of the bracket, maybe if he is lucky we will face in the final round.'

'I knew it was too much to ask for them to just opt me out of the competition all together.'

'If I wasn't going to drop out before, I definitely would have now since I am facing Gaara."

The crowd were dealing with the news no better than the Genin except they took no care in keeping there thoughts too themselves.

"Quiet down everyone, we will now continue with the second match!" announced the proctor. " will everyone please clear the floor and the next competitors please make your way to the arena."

Sasuke and Naruto went up to the participant booth, while their Sensei took a seat in the stands. Temari gracefully glided down on her fan, but is seemed there was no plans to join her from her opponent. Shikamaru just stared impassively at the sky, trying to ignore the stares he was getting from everyone.

'Is it worth going through all this trouble just to maybe get promoted? I'm sure the next exams will be way less challenging considering most of the ones here are slated to be clan heads.' mused Shikamaru. '...Then again is it worth dealing with my mother? Which is worse?'

Before Shikamaru had time to even begin to weigh his options he was suddenly pushed off the railing from behind by an offending hand. Before he started to fall, he caught a glimpse of orange and yellow. Shikamaru was fast to recover and was able to hit the ground rolling to minimize the damage.

"troublesome blondes" he sighed out as he began to stand up dusting himself off."Now that the decision has been taking from me, I have to beat her. there is no way I am letting a girl beat me"

* * *

Thus started the longest match many have ever saw. Which was simultaneously boring and intriguing. The only thing keeping most of the audience awake was the left over excitement from the last match, and the growing apprehension for the next ones. It is no surprise that the ending of the match came as a relief to most that was there.

'Shikamaru should have had no chance at all against that sand chick' thought Naruto. ' With her long ranged offense and the proficient way she uses her fan a strategist support type like Shikamaru should have been overwhelmed in an instant. Obviously if she was aggressive the entire match she could have won earlier and on her own terms, but the fact Shikamaru was able to do anything at all, much less what he did, is kinda amazing. No matter how much reading I do, I don't think I can be that smart.'

The rest of those who were actually watching the match were similarly impressed, especially those around Shikamaru's sensei after he revealed the true depth of his student's intelligence. It was clear to many that Shikamaru had much of whats needed to progress to Chunin. all that remained was just the question of how he would handle the responsibility that came with it.

The proctor stood again in the center of the arena to make his next announcement."Will Gaara and Kankuro now make their w-" "I FORFEIT!"

Everyone looked towards the hooded kid with makeup, wondering if he was serious. Despite the staring, the sand Genin sat down and made no move to explain himself. displeasure rippled through the crowd, but it wasn't it was only felt for a moment as all of them quickly remembered who was fighting in the next match. The nonexistent match actually came as a blessing in disguise to a majority of the audience because it moved them right along to who they came to see, especially after having to sit through the second fight.

'Alright let's see how much the teme improved.'

"Okay then" started Hayate." Winner by default, Gaara! Now can Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino please come down to the arena!"

The crowd became restless as they saw a black clad Uchiha from the booth to the floor. Shino walked calmly out from the stairs and met his opponent on the ground. The two competitors sized each other up. Well the Uchiha was, it was impossible to tell what the Aburame shaded eyes were doing. The proctor looked at both contestants for a moment before he raised his hands.

"Let the fourth match...BEGIN!"

Instantly Sasuke ran through seals, and shot a large ball of fire at shino. Shino avoided only to have to deflect projectiles with a kunai. Sasuke shot off to Shino fast enough where shino only had enough time to guard a punch with his arms. the hit still pushed him back a few yards though and bruised him quite a bit. Sasuke continued his offensive assault, not letting up even a second, while Shino did his best to dodge or block any blows.

'Sasuke apparently knows that Shino is a thinker too, and he isn't giving him any time to put a plan in place.' thought Naruto. Nsruto looked at Sasuke and noticed the red tint that he had to his eyes. 'It seems he knows about the bugs as well, and is making sure he avoids them with his sharingan. Shino isn't up close and personal like Sasuke is making this fight, and will be crushed sooner than later.' Naruto could tell Sasuke wasn't going all out as well.

Despite what Naruto thought, the match wasn't aver as quick as he expected. He had to give credit to Shino, he was able to draw out the match as long as he did, even though he was clearly outmatched. Shino even almost had caught Sasuke in a trap, by using a bug clone in place of himself, if he was facing most else he probably would have been able to win. Eventually Shino took one too many hits, and ended the match himself. You could tell he didn't have enough energy to keep up the match much longer.

"The winner of the match is Uchiha Sasuke" announced the proctor to a crowd of cheers, no doubt pleased to finally see the last Uchiha in action.

Personally Naruto thought his match was better than that but whatever. Naruto let his eyes scan the booth and land on Dosu, his next opponent. Frankly speaking he was a bit underwhelmed by him. Naruto had to go to fight Temari, Gaara, and Sasuke, and compared to them Dosu was a bit lacking. Naruto then let his eyes rest on Dosu's jacket which was hiding his arms. All he had going for him was his melody arm, and that really isn't anything special. Naruto decided that he wold have to end it fast if he wanted to conserve energy for his more difficult fights. Just before Naruto looked away, the sound Genin met his eyes and gave him a hateful stare, but Naruto just brushed it off.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Dosu please make their way to the floor"

Naruto finished his musings and jumped down into the arena, this time having a much more graceful landing the before, even if it wasn't as cool. Dosu wasn't too far behind Naruto, and within a minute they were facing each other, ready for the match to start. Naruto in a position to move anywhere, and Dosu with most of his body still covered by his jacket.

"If both competitors are ready"said the proctor. " Then let the match BEGIN!

Before Naruto could make his first move, Dosu took his Melody arm out and smash his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave bursting through the surrounding area, Naruto quickly launched back to avoid the unexpected attack. The ground around the strike broke up, and a whistiling was heard in the air. No doubt, to Naruto, more than just his hearing would have been damaged if he was in range of the boom.

"Give up now" taunted Dosu. " I would hate for the crowd to see your body imploded into tiny pieces."

Naruto now a good distance from Dosu noticed that something was different about his foe from the last time he saw him. It took him no time at all to see that it was his arm, and it looked bigger and deadlier than before.

"I see you have noticed the new features to my arm." remarked Dosu."After my comrade was defeated in the preliminaries, I felt that he could still contribute even if he couldn't manage to get here. Not only can I amplify sound waves, but I can control the amount of air pressure. Then I can combine both and shoot it in a wave that effects all senses."

Naruto did see that Dosu now appeared to have a hole in his one hand which give credence to his words. Dosu previous ability added to that of his teammate made a dangerous combination. It probably had the potential to incapacitate many higher ranked shinobi if even grazed by a blast.

It seemed the spectators came up with the same conclusion, because they became rowdy at the thought of another interesting match. Several of the ninjas watching started focusing more on the weapon than who was using it, understanding the possibilities able to be done.

Kakashi looked down at his student in concern. He wasn't there to witness how Naruto overcame his first fight, but he knew this fight would require a completley different tactic. He wasn't aware how much Naruto had improved, but from what he knows of his Genin, he can't help but worry.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't worried at all. In fact his plans didn't change at all, he might just have to be more aggressive than he thought. He reached into his leg pouch and took out a single kunai in his hand.

"That's nice and all, and while I am sure that you could probably hurt me a lot if you get me," Naruto got in position to launch off his feet." Your not going to touch me at all" and with that Naruto sped off straight to Dosu.

"That idiot what is he doing?!" shouted sakura.

"I see that he is stupid like always." Sasuke said

"Is he really going to revert back to his old way of doing things?" said tenten.

"Yes! Show your youth Naruto-kun!" shouted in-sync the two green monstrosities.

"You must be dumber than I thought" said Dosu. he then pointed his arm at the approaching. " **Decapitating Echo Airwaves!** " a violent blast of sound was shot towards Naruto at a remarkable speed.

Naruto didn't look able to change course or momentum in time, but just before the attack met him, Naruto appeared to shift several yards to the side escaping the blast completely.

"What the hell!" yelled Dosu."Grrrrr! you think your so fast, eat this!" Dosu stated to shoot wave after wave at Naruto, each altering in size and shape to try to catch the speeding shinobi. All of it was in vain though for Naruto avoided them all, being able to move from side to side at high speeds. To the untrained eyes though, it looked as if he was appearing from one position to the next instead of zig-zagging up the arena.

"His speed might be faster than mine/Sasuke's!"uttered Sasuke and Kakashi simultaneously.

Everyone else who have already had a taste of his speed are still surprised at it, just not to the extent of the teacher and student.

Dosu was getting worried after seeing all of his failed attempts to stop the blonde. He started gathering his Chakra for a massive attack since he was desperate. "AAAAGGHH, DIIIEEE. **Extreme Decapitating Echo Drill** " A Giant wall of violant sound distorted the air and launched itself forward, it was so wide that it would be close to impossible to go around it in time. Naruto seeing the devastating attack, started gathering chakra into his right hand and coating the Kunai with it. In no time the kunai was engulfed by a glowing layer of blue chackra.

Up in the stands Asuma Narrowed his eyes. "Just how far did he get in his nature manipulation?"

"He even knows what his chakra nature is and how to use it to this extent. How much has Naruto actually grown in one month?" wondered Kakashi.

Naruto had no plans to dodge the next wave, but he didn't plan to get hi by it either. Naruto unlocked all the seals he had restraining his and now started coating his wrapping his whole body with wind.

"This is the end for you." Dosu started laughing." Did you really think you could j-"

Before everyone's very eyes Naruto reappeared a good space behind Dosu.

"ust...?" Dosu eyes widened. "w-what-t?"

Many of the audience shared the same look. Even the majority of Ninja there couldn't see his movements. even knew he wasn't at where he was before until he appeared where he is now. Only the top-level ninja could track Naruto with there eyes.

'I-I-Impossible?!' Sasuke exclaimed to himself. He himself was in disbelief at the speed Naruto just showed.

A loud screeching busted everyone from their astonishment. It whistled throughout the arena, and it seemed to come from the center of it.

Dosu slowly looked down at his Melody arm and saw a very thin, long slash going up the entirety of it. The screeching seemed to increase in pitch every second.

"At least," Naruto started, while turning towards Dosu. " Your teammate won't feel alone."

Dosu eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. "a-

 **BOOOOOM**

the weapon exploded taking way one of Dosu's extremities and his hearing away from him. It was a messy sight.

'Maybe that was a little cruel,' thought Naruto. 'But then again he did threaten and hurt my teammates, so I'm not really feeling sympathetic.' Naruto looked up at the crowd and noticed that they were stunned quiet. It was either from his show of talent, or the sudden gruesome sight in full display at the center of the floor. 'Shit, I need a way to fix all this. ummm... I know!' Naruto started scartching the back of his head and gave the best apolegetic but still chrming smile he could. "Oops, hehe..."

"..."

It was still quiet, and Naruto was just standing there smiling with a sweat droprolling down his head. Just before he decided to cut his losses and stop, the arena filed with noise.

~KYAAAAAA He's so cute!~

"He's amazing, I'm not sure how he could do that"

"Another splendid match, looks like I might have to change my bets"

"It looks like this is turning out to be a wonderful contest."

Naruto just stood frozen. 'Amazing,' he thought.' It worked again.'

The third Hokage just looked a all the pandemonium Naruto just caused. "Kami help him."he muttered to himself.

"The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto" the proctor unnecessarily said.

The stadium was in this state for close to ten minutes before Hayate signaled everyone to calm down. In that time they were able to get Dosu and clean up the arena."Will Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara please make their way to the arena, and can all prior competitors clear the floor."

Naruto, who was already back in the booth got serious when he heard the announcement. ' I know he trained with sensei for a month' Naruto worried. ' But there is no way that he is good enough to stop Gaara."

Gaara and Sasuke were now in the arena, and the match was started

'Hopefully' Thought Naruto 'This won't end bad.'

* * *

"Goddamn it!"

it ended bad.

The match started okay, with sasuke using his superior speed and skill to overcome Gaara's sand and take hold of the match. The problem came when Gaara engulfed himself inside of a large sand cocoon ball, and not only was it hard to penetrate, but his sand became more aggressive. Sasuke used chidori, which he learnt from Kakashi, to get through the sand. there was a scream and then after that things went batshit crazy. Feathers started falling, the Hokage booth exploded in smoke, The Sand ninja are working together with the sound to attack the leaf, and two sand genin took Gaara and left with Sasuke following. Naruto kind wished that the match did end with Sasuke being permanently damaged, it would have been a way better outcome than all of this.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see his sensei calling to him. Naruto ran over to him, where he saw Shikamaru, and Shino standing near by. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto listen carefully, you must chase after Sasuke to make sure he doesn't die, and stop whatever the sand genin are up to." Kakashi said in the same tone he used when they first faced Zabuza."I am giving you your first S-rank mission, take this extremely serious." He stared at all of us to see if we understood the weight of the situation. Once he was satisfied he said " Now hurry!" Kakashi then jumped into the battle raging around them.

"Alright! Let's go save the day!" Naruto said, pounding his fist into his palm.

Shino just pushed his glasses up.

"Man, what a drag"

* * *

Naruto was alone again,but at least they caught up to the sand siblings. Shikamaru opted to stay behind to deal with some ninjas that were following them, and Shino stayed behind to fight with makeup boy leaving him to chase after the rest by himself. He could see Sasuke not that far up ahead, and a little beyond that he could see the remaining siblings. It looks as though Gaara is a little unstable though. Naruto quickly jumped ahead until he was neck and neck with Sasuke.

"What are you doing here dobe." glared Sasuke.

"I came to help stop Gaara and them obviously." Naruto responded.

"No your not, this is my fight, if anything you can fight the blonde girl."

"Sasuke the exams are over, you saw what was happening back in the village, it's bigger than just some petty fight."

"Don't get in my way" Sasuke started to speed ahead.

Before Naruto could follow suit, he had to jump down to the ground to avoid a strong gust of wind. Naruto then jumped up when a wide arch of wind was sent towards him. Naruto landed on a branch of a high tree, and a second later he was joined by the blonde sand Genin Temari.

"where do you think your going?"asked the girl.

"I don't have time for this right now," begged Naruto

"Oh really, did you think I was going to make it easy for you?" questioned Temari as she lifted her fan up. She swung her fan hard and a blast of wind came right at Naruto, swiftly he made a sign then he raised his hands. " **Great Breakthrough** " both winds met in the middle and collided. the resulting win blew several branches off trees and almost dislodged the ones they were on. Temari didn't let up though, she swung her fan three more times, but not as strong as the first one. Three balls of air shot at Naruto fast, but he was prepared. He made a single hand sign again, and slammed his stomach with his hand three times, and each time he did a blast of air would come out of his mouth. They just blocked the others attack again.

Naruto pulled out several explosive kunai, and he dropped all of them lit.

Temari exclaimed."What are you cra-"

 **BOOOM**

Naruto is no longer there, and is headed towards Sasuke and Garra. He tried using the smoke of the explosion as a distraction and cover. He hopes that it takes a while for Temari to catch up. As he is thinking a harsh wind slams into him, and sends him out of a tree.

"Come on, what do you think I am, 5? You are going to have to try better than that" "I will." "Huh"?

 **poof**

"What is this?" Temari said when she saw the clone dissapear.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " a huge fireball comes shooting towards her, and she swung at it, sending gales at it by reflex. When the attacks hit each other, they exploded and smoke filled the whole area. Temari was trying to use her fan to dissipate the smoke, but before she could get it all out, something jumped out of the smoke and grabbed her. Naruto slammed her back into a tree and brought her face to his knee. Then she was unconscious. Naruto jumped off the branch, and wiped himself off of the smoke.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHH"

'What is that? It sounded like it came from the direction Sasuke and Gaara went. Shit! I need to get there fast.'

Naruto saw something Giant rising in the distance, it was a little bigger than the boss toad. It looked fearsome from this far, Naruto could only imagine what it was like up close. He had a feeling he would find the people he was looking for over there. He just needed to get over there right now, before that thing crushes them.

But before Naruto could move, he suddenly went into his mind.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in front of a humongous cage, and inside the cage was a nine-tailed fox, name Kurama, looking as apathetic as usual.

"Hello, What do you want?! Is there a reason you called me here, I was in the middle of something." spoke Naruto, agitated.

The fox looked down at Naruto and said. " I called you here for an important reason Naruto."

"Yeah, well what is it. I really need to go."

Kurama looked him in the eyes with dead seriousness.

"You cannot lose to my younger, weaker brother. At. all."

Naruto stared up at the fox for a few seconds before saying" Why? will something bad happen if I lose?"

"Yes" answered Kurama. " I will be mocked and harassed by all those who learn about it."

"Is that it?" deadpanned Naruto."I thought you had a real reason, not this BS!? Hurry up and send me back!"

"This is very important and don't you dare say anything different." The fox proclaimed. " Listen, during your fight I will give you access too however much of my chakra you can hold at a time. It might not be a whole bunch now, but a little of my chakra goes far."

"Sure, whatever. That's cool. But I need to leave!"

"Alright Go, Go, Go" said the fox. " Don't come crying to me when you end up half-dead"

Naruto started feeling wightless, and he knew he was about to leave his mindscape.

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw when he opened his eyes was that the creature was closer than it was before. The second thing he noticed was that it looked like a giant tanuki made out of sand. The third thing he realized was that it had it's mouth opening and was gathering a lot of energy in the form of white, purple and black balls into one larger ball. And the last thing he noticed was that the ball was aimed directly at Konoha.

* * *

 **AN: PM me any concerns or anything.**

 **One more reason why this is getting updated is because I am snowed in from a blizzard.**

 **Please excuse my grammar.**


End file.
